HighSchoolerz
by Luvandia
Summary: Sequel to PreSchoolerz. Rin and Sesshomaru still hate each other, while 3 new characters from the Vocaloids are introduced into the already large group of friends. Friendship, bands, and a little romance thrown into the mix leads to fun for these teens.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: LOOK! IT'S THE SHORT-AWAITED SEQUEL! Back and funnier than ever, with 3 new characters from the Vocaloids coming over for extra fun. With fights, bands, and romance all mixed into one giant mutant story, it's a high school tale to read! Man I sound like an advertisment. ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

"Woah. So this is my new high school..." 13 very different people thought in the same morning but at different times, standing in front of the large white building. This was Shikon High School.

Rin and Kagome had both gone to the same middle school, while Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga and Ayame had went to Rumic middle school. Sango, Miroku and Kohaku had gone to Shikon Middle School and made 3 new friends who had come to Shikon High as well. Last but not least was Kagura, who had gone to a rich school with her emotionless but sweet sister, Kanna.

The school day started the same for all the freshmen. Head to the office, pick up your schedule and find your locker before you're late. Since all 12 of them, excluding Kagura who was still at home putting on make-up, got to the office at the same time, the lockers assigned to them were right next to each other in the freshman section. They also had all their classes together, surprisingly. (A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but I am the principal, so it's no coincidence XD)

Rin had caught sight of a tall, good-looking dog demon, standing next to a wolf demon. The dog demon seemed familiar...

"Hey Kagome, who's that? He's so hot..I think I'm in love..."

"He's Sesshomaru."

"I take everything back."

Rin, too embarrassed to say more, walked off quickly to her class with Kagome trying to catch up.

Meanwhile, with Sesshomaru and Koga...

"Hey, Sessh, that was Rin!" Koga said before nudging, winking and poking at Sesshomaru.

Nudge, nudge, wink, nudge, wink, wink, poke, nudge, nu-

"FOR GOD'S SAKE I KNOW WHO SHE IS!" Sesshomaru yelled. If there was ONE person who could tick him off, it was Koga. Even Kagura was less annoying.

"Didn't you say you still liked h- mfff!" Koga's mouth was instantly slapped by Sesshomaru's hand, and he decided to keep it there. That was until, Koga licked it.

"...Did you really have to lick my hand?" Sesshomaru asked as he wiped his saliva-covered hand on Koga's shirt.

"Yup! It tasted pretty, too!" Koga fluttered his eyelashes at Sesshomaru, in another attempt to gross him out.

"Why am I even best friends with you?"

"Cause I'm fun."

"...Right."

With Sango, Kohaku, and the 3 new characters.

"Hey guys! You're in this school too? Nice!" A girl with short blonde hair waved wildly at Sango and Kohaku.

"Yeah, it's gonna be so fun," a boy with short blonde hair tied into a small ponytail, who seemed to be the splitting image of the girl, said.

"Hey Lin, hey Len! Oh... Lin. Kohaku wants to proclaim his undying love for you!" Sango yelled rather loudly, so everyone in the area could hear.

Her brother didn't take this very well.

"WHAT THE HELL? SANGO STOP SPREADING WEIRD RUMOURS!" Kohaku growled as he chased Sango. She knew pretty well he liked Kanna, not Lin or Rin or anyone else.

"Hey, if you can't have Rin, I only approve Lin, not the bitch's sister!" Sango called back from in front of her brother, still running for her life. Kohaku was skilled with his weapon, she probably shouldn't push her luck. "We're gonna be late for class, Kohaku! Stop chasing me and let's go!"

Kohaku immediately stopped and walked back to Lin, Len, and Miku, who was too occupied laughing to speak, and together they made their way to the class, with Sango behind them giggling.

Meanwhile with Kagome and Rin...

They had reached the classroom a while ago, and chose to sit next to each other. 5 figures emerged into the classroom, laughing at each other. Sango took one look at the almost empty classroom before her laughter ceased.

"OH MY GOD! Kagome, Rin!" Sango called out to them, but even before they could react, she jumped on the both of them, sending them to the ground. Hard.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Both Kagome and Rin were sprouting out 'ow's as they clutched their sore heads, Sango still hugging them. When the pair's eyes shot open, they hugged back, suffocating Sango.

"Sango! Oh my god, you're here too!" Kagome exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat on the ground.

Lin, noticing that her best friend seemed to know these people, quickly introduced herself. "If you're done with the love fest, then let me introduce myself... I'm Lin and I like pie! What'syourfavouritekindofpie?"

Kagome and Rin stared. What did she just say?

Len stepped in, smiling nervously. "The doctor said she was a little insane..."

"A little?" Rin asked, not noticing she was rude. But no one seemed to care about politeness at this point, they were all trying to process what Lin had said.

"Just because I added in those two words doesn't mean it makes a difference!" Len tried to protect his twin sister.

"Relax, relax. So, what's your name?" Lin opened her mouth to speak but Rin continued on. "Could the boy explain?"

"I'm Kagamine Len, and she's my twin, Kagamine Lin. (A/N: Ok, her name is actually Kagamine Rin, but there's already a Rin in here so her name is now Lin) Um... and this is Miku Hatsune." Len moved aside to show Miku smiling brightly at them all, originally behind the blonde male. Rin, Kagome and Sango all smirked when they noticed Len blushing at the mention of Miku's name.

Miku was a nice girl, with her teal coloured hair tied into two pigtails. And Len had clearly fallen for a pretty girl.

"Well, I can tell this is gonna be a great year." Miku said brightly. "So many friends to have fun with! Right, Len?" She turned to him.

"R-right!" Len agreed.

Koga, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha came in at the same time. Ayame came in a little later, with Kanna, Kagura and Naraku coming in last.

Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha and Ayame came over to Rin, Kagome, Sango, Lin, Len, Miku and Kohaku and they had a short reunion before choosing their seats near each other. The teacher came in to take attendance.

"Alright, Ayame, Bankotsu, Ginta, Hakkaku, Hakudoshi, Hojo, Inuyasha, Jakotsu, Jinenji, Kagome, Kagura, kanna, Kohaku, Koga, Len, Lin, Miroku, Miku, Naraku, Rin, Sango, Sara, Sesshomaru, Yura. All here? Good," the teacher smiled, and sent a chill down everyone's spine. Sesshomaru included, though he didn't show it. "My name is Ms Midoriko, and I shall be your hated teacher from now on. An- what's that sound?"

All heads turned to Naraku, who was sitting in a corner at the back of the class, laughing crazily to himself. "Kukukukukukukukuku..."

_I always get the insane ones. I'm screwed_. Midoriko thought as she started to write on the board, still smiling fakely away.

* * *

Author time!: I hope you like the fast update. I have this inability to make chapters long. Usually it's only 1000+ words. Man. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :D This is gonna be a whole mix of couples (including LenXMiku) so I can't really say it's just SesshXRin. So there. D:


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Alright, here's a quick update from me cause I'm so excited about this fic. Man I love it so much. I don't own Inuyasha or Vocaloids, there.**_

* * *

"So..." Sango started, breaking the awkward silence that surrounded the 5 girls. "Wacha gonna choose?"

They were standing in front of a notice board, with various club names as well as a description of each club on pieces of paper stabbed to it.

"I think choir would be nice..." Kagome admitted.

"No way, the running team!" Ayame complained, knowing full-well Koga would join that club too.

"I'd say the scouts!" Rin suggested happily.

"Well say whatever ya guys want. I like the wrestling team best," Sango concluded. The 5 girls were inseperable already, and wanted to be in the same club as each other, but things weren't working out. They had already started arguing, even!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lin yelled over the noise that the other four were making. Looking suspiciously left to right to see if anyone dared to make a sound - in which case she would run over them with a roadroller- and heard none. She continued very sweetly, " Well then. I'd like to join the band department. I mean, Sango's strong, the electric guitar would be nice for her. Ayame... she should be energetic. The drums are for you! Kagome's sweet and kind, so she can be on the keyboard."

It did make sense, though. Sango was strong, in many different ways. She was strong-willed, and the guitar was quite hard to play, especially with all the chords.

Ayame was energetic, and the drums needed a lot of energy to play, since you had to hit the drums about a few hundred times during each song. She could also handle beat counting, since she had good rhythm.

Kagome was sweet and kind - not necessarily all the time though, from what Rin had seen her done with Inuyasha, it sent shivers down her spine - and her tone of voice was like a keyboard's gentle and elegant music, but with a mix of techno in it.

"What about me?" Rin asked while the others seemed happy with the instruments they had been assigned.

"You... Your voice sounds great, you can be the singer," Lin smiled. "I'll be the singer too, if ya want, but I don't feel like singing unless I have to vent out my emotions. I'd stick to being a basist, seing that's the only position left."

Rin smiled back. "Thanks, but... I don't sing very well..."

Lin frowned. "Know any songs by heart?"

"There is Servant of Evil that I used to sing when I was young..." Rin admitted after a minute of silence from her.

"That's a song my brother made about me and Miku and him and Kaito!" Lin said excitedly. Then she frowned. "I was the Daughter/Princess of evil."

Rin giggled. Lin frowned further. "Well? Sing for us!"

The giggling ceased as Rin lowered her head. Before Lin could ask what was wrong, beautiful sounds came out of Rin's mouth. They were the lyrics to the song.

"You are the princess, I am your servant. We are destiny divided, us pitiful twins. If it's to protect you, for that reason, I shall even become an evil servant..."

"It's english. You translated it by yourself?" Lin asked, still awed. How was that labelled as 'don't sing very well'? Rin nodded, then looked away in embarrassment.

"I know it's bad..." Rin said softly.

"It's not bad, Rin!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's even more angelic than when I heard you sing in Preschool!"

"Aw, not fair, you got to listen to her sing TWICE!" Lin complained playfully, noticing Rin start to laugh.

"You guys are so nice to me!" she managed to say mid-laugh. The laughter stopped abruptly, and the other 4 girls were afraid that Rin was going to give them the 'My voice sucks' crap again. But instead, they were all sent to the floor with one large hug, courtesy of Rin. "Thanks!"

"You give yourself too little credit, girl," Ayame laughed.

"Red-head's right, ya know," Sango agreed, smirking.

"Gals, we better go sign up our band!" Rin exclaimed, already dragging Kagome and Lin by their hands.

Together, the 5 walked down to the school office where they applied for their band. Well, at least tried to.

"Okay, so I've filled up almost everything," Lin said.

"Almost?" Ayame asked back.

"Yea, almost. We need a band name," Kagome noticed as she scanned through the paper Lin had been filling up. The only blank spot was the one next to 'Band Name:'.

Rin started blushing 17 shades of red and pink as she thought of the first name that didn't have anything to do with fashion, unicorns, rainbows or all those things Sango found gross. Ayame noticed this.

"Rin, tell us the name you have in mind," Ayame smirked as Rin's eyes clearly showed alarming surprise.

"Well...I was... t-thinking..."

Meanwhile, at the same notice board...

"Well?" Len asked the 4 boys behind him. Koga, Miroku and him had made friends easily despite his nervousness. He was almost crying when he went up to them to be friends, but they became friends fairy quick. Sesshomaru could care less, but still thought of Len as a friend. Inuyasha, however, felt that Len was too short and muscle-lacking to be a boy.

"I like kendo," Inuyasha said. "Sounds awesome."

"Holy Buddha, there's a monk club! I love this school!" Miroku smiled to himself gleefully. Len knew that monks were holy, kind, NOT PERVERTED, so he was sure Miroku would be kicked out soon enough.

"Dude, nobody says 'Holy Buddha'," Inuyasha pointed out.

"The believers do!" Miroku defended, sounding rather insane, but Inuyasha ignored him.

"Library," Sesshomaru interrupted.

"No way, I'm going for the running team!" Koga angrily yelled.

Even though they were boys, they still wanted to be together in the same club. After all, it would get boring without someone you knew to shout at for messing up or something. And none of them were very sociable either. Inuyasha too rude, Miroku too perverted, Sesshomaru too cold, Koga too loud, and Len too nervous, though adorable when so.

"...What about... band?" Len asked after checking through all the clubs.

"Sounds fine to me." "Yeah, sure." "Sounds fun!" "Whatever."

"Great!" Len smiled and walked off to the office to fill up the form for a band. The form transformed from empty and bare to covered in black words. Except one space.

"Name?" Len asked. This time, they all agreed on one name: BitterSweet Life

* * *

**_Author time!: Stupid name, yeah, I know. But my friend Bryan wasn't helping, saying 'BulliedbyGirls' was a good name. Sure I yell at him sometimes, and my friend throws erasers at him, but it's not bullying. Well, not for me anyway. And the word just came to my mind after I read an online comic called 'BitterSweet Candy Bowl'. Well, I apologise for this early update, cause it probably means I might not update for a while. :D This is the start of the 'band' part of the story. And don't worry, the name Rin chose shall be revealed soon._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : Okay, a fast update from me! Cause I love Len that much. Anywhooo... this chapter focuses more on LenXMiku than SessRin or any other pairing. But it DOES set up a stage for some SessRin though, just wait and see. X3 I don't own Inuyasha or Vocaloids, so on with the story!**_

* * *

"U-um... I'm sorry..." Len blurted when he bumped into Sara.

"You IDIOT!" Sara screeched, causing the attention of all the teenagers in the locker area to fall on the poor boy and the evil witch. Len backed off a few steps, bowing and apologising, but got slapped hard in return.

"O-ow..." Len said softly to himself. The poor boy backed away more, only to bump into his twin sister.

And the moment her eyes landed on her younger twin, they widened in pity and shock, but also -strangely- fear. "Len, are you ok? She scratched you! Oh no, your cheek is bruised!" Lin started to fuss over Len, softly running the tip of her fingers over his abused cheek. "She hurt you..."

The older twin turned furiously to Sara. But Lin's eyes were strangely calm as she strode over to the unsuspecting popular girl. Slowly, she bent over, so that their faces were side by side. Turning her mouth to Sara's ear, Lin whispered softly, "I have a roadroller. And now I will run you over with it," before blowing into the ear.

Sara shivered and squealed in shock, before staring at Lin, her eyes twitching furiously.

"LIN! It wasn't her fault, please stop being so aggressive!" Len pulled back his sister before dragging her off.

"I WILL AVENGE MY BROTHER! YOU HEAR ME, BITCH?" Lin yelled as her brother dragged her off by her arms, while the rest of her body slid on the marble floor. Rin, Miku, Sango, Kagome, Ayame, Miroku and Koga had witnessed the scene.

For some reason, the girls were blushing at Len while the guys noticed this and slowly glared at Len.

"He was so cute just now!"

"Yea, and he was too modest!"

"Sara doesn't deserve such a good enemy!"

"He's even better than Koga, maybe!"

Miku glared at the other four for a while. Didn't they have their own boyfriends? Cause she had loved Len for a long time, and wasn't willing to give him up.

Lin, knowing of Miku's love for her twin, came up to her.

"Ya know, whenever we got hurt, we were kissed on our injured spots. Miku, help Len," Lin smirked inside devilishly. Miku, without hesitation, dashed over to Len and landed a quick kiss on his cheek, which instantly turned red.

Rin was watching this all the way. If only Sesshomaru were as modest as Len, he'd have admitted his mistake and come back to her. But he didn't. Wasn't the boy supposed to make the first move? It was supposed to be that way from what she had read in romance novels.

"Hey, Rin, you okay?" Koga asked.

"Y-you're crying..." Miroku said.

"U-u-um... Did I make her cry, nee-san?" Len asked his sister in panic. Lin shook her head.

"Oh, was I? I did notice a sharp pain in my eye, I thought it was strained, that's all. Sorry for worrying you guys," Rin replied as she giggled. And as she thought, everyone bought it. She had GOT TO become an actor someday.

Later in class, Len fell asleep on his desk.

"What's up with him?" Miroku asked.

"Oh yeah! He stayed up all night yesterday doing homework. He almost fell asleep, I saw this while making hot cocoa for him, so I did this!" Lin exclaimed happily as she shoved her twin off the chair.

Len shouted in surprise whem his bum hit the floor. Oh, Lin was in for some broom chasing tonight.

"Mr Kagamine!" Miss Midoriko glared at him. "On your chair, NOW!"

Len clambered his way back onto the chair, trying to ignore the aching pain. Oh yeah, something was broken.

Rin, Kagome, Ayame, Sango, Miku and Lin were passing notes to each other, not paying any attention to the teacher or her 'Algebra crap', as Lin called it.

The notes went something like this:

Rin: Lin, your brother is KAWAII!

Sango: No duh! He's way cuter than Kohaku is!

Ayame: Sango, that's bein mean to your bro. Anywayz, Len is pretty adorable.

Kagome: Could you tell us more about him?

Lin: Too lazy to write it, too much to talk bout during lunch, how bout you guys come over for a sleepover?

Miku: Sounds fun!

Rin: Hey Miku, why aren't you writing anything about Len?

Miku: Uh... look it's time for lunch!

And sure enough, the bell for lunch rang as soon as Miku discarded the note to Lin and ran out the classroom. Len looked at her, pouting.

"And I was going to share my lunch with her today," Len complained to himself.

"Need help with love, bro?" Miroku grinned as he asked Len, wrapping his arm around the shorter boy's shoulder.

"If anyone needs help with love, it's you. Now let me go for lunch," Len stared coldly at Miroku before heading off.

Miroku then stared at Sesshomaru. "Dude, have you been training him to stare at people like that?" Sesshomaru shrugged it off and left.

At the cafeteria, Sesshomaru took one look at the lunch lady before deciding that he would not eat today. Not that he would ever eat here again, he'd rather not. THe lunch lady was extremely unsightly, hairs growing out of giant warts on her face, her very few strands of hair sticking out everyway (some even dropping into the food), and worst of all was the way she looked at everyone. With those horrid eyes. (A/N: I'll stop describing her now, cause you might not want to eat food for the rest of the day)

Rin, Kagome, Sango, Lin, Miku, Len, Miroku, Inuyasha, Ayame and Koga, in their minds, thought the same things.

"God must really hate us if he made THIS lady serve food to us," Inuyasha commented.

"Yeah..." Everyone else nodded their heads.

After lunch, nothing much happened other than more passing of notes, the torture of Literature, and the dismissal time.

Lin invited all her new friends to her house, like she had promised. She led the way, as the girls and Len followed her. Finally, they reached the mansion.

"...You said it was a house," Sango mumbled.

"It is!" Lin protested.

"It's a freaking MANSION, Lin!" Ayame argued.

"...We were rich from our singing career..." Len added. "So we could afford this..."

Lin, ignoring the girls staring in awe at her home, pulled them inside after Len had gone back into his room. The girls had already spent their time during lunch calling their parents, asking if it was okay to have a sleepover. The parents agreed, seeing as it was a female schoolmate they were sleeping over with.

Once Lin prepared sleeping bags for her 5 friends, they started talking.

"Lin, Len's just too sweet too be real!" Kagome squealed.

"Well... there is another side to him. He's very sweet, but also can protect me and Miku. When I don't have my roadroller, that is." Lin explained.

"When we were younger...

We were headed home from school, passing through the park along the way. There was a lot of noise coming from an alleyway, so Len decided to check it out. I, of course, followed, and noticed a little girl with teal hair was being beat up by this man 10 times her size.

Len grabbed a tin can from the floor, making sure the lid was covering the opening before tearing his clothes a bit and he headed to the man.

'Excuse me sir,' he had said, 'I am blind, and I need money for surgery, could you donate to add to the few thousand yen i already have for my surgery?'

The money had caught the large man's attention, and he threw the girl away like a used ragdoll before making his way over to Len. I was scared, but I ran to help the girl instead. Her name was Miku." Lin said, turnin her head over to Miku. "Anyway, what happened next was amazing!

Len flipped the guy's arm over and twisted it so bad that it broke! The guy fell to the floor in pain, but Len started stomping the guy's crotch as a final touch before running over to me and Miku, but not before saying, 'Meanies like you shouldn't pick on cute girls like her.'

That phrase had Miku blushing like mad, but my idiot brother was too dumb to know he had won Miku's heart. The surprising thing was that, we were both 5 at the time," Lin finished as she stared at Miku.

"Eh? H-h-how d-did you k-know I liked him? Well... he won't like me back anyway so there. He's so cute and sweet, he probably doesn't even like me," Miku admitted.

"Come on, now, Miku!" Rin said as she hugged the poor girl. "He does like you!"

"Just like Sesshomaru likes Rin!" Ayame shouted and got hit by Rin.

"Sesshomaru...? Who's that?" Lin and Miku asked.

"Some bastard who won't admit his mistakes," Rin answered. Sango, Kagome and Ayame groaned.

"Rin, the whole fight is childish! He's a boy, to him, pride always comes first. He's too stupid to make the first move. You gotta forgive him, Rin!" Sango explained.

"What? No way!" Rin yelled, causing Len to enter the room. He stood at the doorway with a plaster over the scratch on his face.

"S-sorry for being a busy-body... but... Sesshomaru still likes Rin... at least that was what Koga tried to tell me before Sesshomaru hit him and dragged him off..." Len said. He didn't mention that he had heard all of the conversation, fearing that Miku would never speak to him again in embarrassment.

"That's bullshit!" Rin yelled, causing Len to run off in shock.

"Rin. I think you scared him," Sango pointed out the obvious.

"...Oooops."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Continuation of previous chapter. READ ON! (Since it's a continuation, I don't have to put the disclaimer here :3)**_

* * *

That night, Rin tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. She couldn't think of anything but Sango's and Len's words.

_Rin, the whole fight is childish!_

_He's a boy, to him, pride always comes first._

_He's too stupid to make the first move._

_You gotta forgive him, Rin!_

_Sesshomaru still likes Rin..._

"But I hurt him... he'll never want me out of all the people," Rin muttered to herself while Sango, Ayame, Lin and Kagome slept peacefully. Miku had gone to see how Len was doing, saying something about him plotting revenge against Rin for yelling at him. Rin didn't really see how a sweet, innocent boy like Len could plot out revenge, but the way Lin and Sango were shivering made her think otherwise.

Then, she did some thinking. Sesshomaru was so popular among all the girls in Shikon High already. They were just freshmen, but Sesshomaru's looks had girls -both older and younger than him- dropping dead to the ground whenever he walked by. She herself, however, was the opposite. Shy, geeky, clumsy, a dork. What would Sesshomaru, the hottest guy in school, want to do with her?

"...Rin..." A voice to her left called out drowsily. "You have got to get together with Sesshomaru..."

It was Lin.

"He loves you, you love him, what's stopping you?" Lin asked, rubbing her eyes.

_The fact that it's not possible! That's what! He's already shown interest in Sara and Kagura, why in seven hells would he want ME for?_ Rin felt like saying, but instead, said, " I don't know, Lin."

But Lin saw through the lie. "Don't give me the 'I don't know' crap. It's either you get together with him or I kill him with my roadroller."

"I choose the 'kill him' part," Rin smiled. "He won't love me for sure."

Lin groaned. "Alright, fine. If you don't admit your feelings, I kill you with my roadroller," she said as she made Rin stand and dragged her to take a walk in the mansion. "If you do admit them, nobody dies," she continued on as she dragged Rin down the stairs. "And if he rejects your admitting, I kill him with my roadroller."

"No way, how would I know if your so-called 'roadroller' is real or not anyway?" Rin retorted without hesitation.

"God, Rin, you're so stupid!" Lin cried out as she walked toward a nearby wall, pressed a green button, and then turned towards the opposite wall. It slowly rose into the ceiling, revealing a huge, yellow, steam-powered road roller. Then she pressed a red button, and the wall slowly descended back down.

"Fine! I'll tell him tomorrow!" Rin gave up.

"No way!" Lin argued. "That's sooooo boring! You gotta tell him with style! How about you sing a song for him, kays? What's today, anyway? Tuesday?"

"...It's Thursday," Rin replied.

"Bah, close enough. Tomorrow is band practice, so YOU can write the song right now, and me and the girls can try playing it during practice!"

Rin smiled at her friend's helpfulness. "Thanks Lin. For your help. Why were you awake anyway?"

Lin shuddured involuntarily. "The face of Len plotting revenge was stuck in my head."

"He's not that bad."

"You know the story I told you guys about Len saving Miku? I left out a few fight scene parts... Len had decapitated the man, and severed his-" Lin dared not go on, so instead she pointed to the front of her pants.

"He did that?" Rin asked, shocked. "...Now I fear for my life too..."

Meanwhile, with Len and Miku...

Len had his back facing Miku when she entered, so he didn't see her come in. He seemed to be moving his right arm up and down as he sat at a desk. Was he writing something? Hopefully it wasn't a plan to kill Rin for yelling at him.

"Len-kun?" Miku called softly, but Len jumped in his seat and hid whatever he was writing on - most likely paper - away. He stared wide-eyed at her for a while before starting to talk.

"Miku! What are you doing here?" Len asked, ratherly nervously. Miku, however, ignored the question and stared straight at his hands that were hiding something from her.

"I came to check up on you! After you ran away, I was so worried!" Miku finished with a hug.

"Yeah right, Miku. I promise I'm not planning to take revenge on Rin. I only took revenge once, and that was on Miroku for groping Lin. And all I did was fracture a few of his bones, Sango was the one who broke them all!" Len protected himself. Miku giggled, before grabbing at the paper he had behind his back.

"Gotcha!" she cried in happiness while Len desperately tried to get the paper back before she saw it. Too late.

Miku gasped in surprise. "Len... you drew this?" she then showed him the piece of paper he had previously hid. There was a beautiful picture of Miku on it, in pencil, surrounded by sparkles and the title : World's Most Beautiful Girl beneath the picture.

"...yes...?"

"Ohmigod Len! I love you!" Miku yelled as she wrapped her arms around Len's shoulders, practically squeezing him. Len had gone red, and was now trying to breathe. It was a little bit harder to breathe when all the blood in your body had rushed to your head.

"HA, A CONFESSION!" A loud voice ruined the moment as Miku quickly seperated herself from Len, both of them red. Lin was standing at the doorway, pointing at Miku with a determined look on her face, before running off saying, "I am so gonna tell the whole school about THIS!"

Miku, too drowsy to be affected by that statement, curled up on Len's bed and slept there, taking up the whole bed. Len stared.

"Now where am I gonna sleep...?"

The next day...

Lin was grinning mischieviously to herself. She had just put alarm clocks right next to everyone's ear, set the timer to go off any minute now, and set each of them to full volume. Her hands covered her ears. 3...2...1...

The whole house erupted with loud ringing and the sound of shocked screams. Rin had spent 15 minutes writing the new song last night, so she was more sleep-deprived than anyone else. And 3am was quite late to sleep if you had to wake up at 9am on a school day, which they had to.

"LIIIIIN!" Len came running, dressed in his school uniform with a broom over his head, ready to beat his sister to pulp, the rest of the girls joining him. Lin giggled and started running to school, her school uniform already put on prior to the prank.

* * *

_**Author time!: This is what I came up with to finish off the LenXMiku part, so they will be a minor pairing later on, letting SessXRin take over :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter. Yay! :D I do not own Inuyasha or Vocaloids. But I DO own the songs that the bands sing, cause I'm just awesome by writing suckish songs. :3**_

* * *

"Alright, the next band is coming up!" The announcer called. This was Rin's queue to lead her band onto stage. As she looked at the audience, her heart pounded a thousand times faster. 10000, she decided, a 10000 people had no life, so they decided to watch her screw up on her performance.

How did she end up performing in the first place? Oh yeah... It all started during the band practice. And it was all Lin's doing...

**_-Flashback-_**

Late. Again. Late. Again. 2 words flashed into her mind continuously as she ran down the hallway. Who? Rin, of course.

Her teacher had called on her of all people to stay back and help her pick up the papers dropped by Len when he slipped on that banana peel that Lin had tossed onto the floor carelessly. Now Len's ankle was sprained, a hundred or so papers were scattered on the floor, Lin was being reprimanded by the principal, and she was late for her band practice.

Then, when Rin had gone to get her song book from her locker, it just happened to be jammed. So, she kicked it, punched it (bad idea, for she bruised her knuckles after a few curse words were sprouted), even tried using her hairclip to open it up. So, she got some guy who owned a hammer to break her locker open, before running off with her songbook as the same guy helped her fix her locker.

By the time she got to the music room where the lessons where held, 10 minutes had gone by. Not much could have happened it those 10 minutes, Rin initially thought. That was BEFORE she saw her friends with nervous grins on their faces.

Rin gave a sigh before asking, "What now?"

The other 4 girls looked at each other, then at Rin. Lin spoke up first.

"I told the teacher to book us a performance so you could sing your heart out to Sesshomaru in front of thousands of people watching. Isn't that great?" Lin cracked a smile.

Rin's left eye twitched as her smile faded away. "You. Did. WHAT?"

Lin yelped and hid behind the other 3 girls. "You weren't here to tell me not to!"

Rin rubbed her temples before glaring at the 4 in front of her. "And you guys agreed?"

Sango, Kagome and Ayame slowly nodded, wide but nervous grins still on their faces.

"You guys are the worst! I mean, how am I going to perform on stage in front of millions? HOW?" Rin screamed, causing the other girls to back away a bit.

"Well... you're not that popular so I don't think too many people will come to see you..." Lin piped up.

Rin didn't know whether to be insulted and lunge for Lin or to be happy that hardly anybody would be there to watch her. She chose to be insulted but happy.

"Fine. But... I want..." Rin scanned around the room to see if there was any band she could choose to perform with them. Then, she choked on the air entering her lungs when she saw Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku and Inuyasha standing together in a group, apparently listening to one of them singing. Rin couldn't tell who. She was too busy choking on air to really hear the voice.

"...Where's Len? Wasn't he in their band?" Lin asked.

"YOU KNEW HE HAD A BAND WITH THEM AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" Rin screamed, recovered from choking as her friends surrounded her, previously attempting to unchoke her.

"He's in the infirmary, not allowed to walk for a while. Your banana peel made him slip, remember?" Kagome stated, completely ignoring poor Rin. "And his girlfriend's with him!"

"... He has a girlfriend?" Miroku entered their conversation.

"Yah, Lin here posted it on everyone's facebook wall. Go check it!" Sango smiled. And, Miroku actually didn't try anything this time. He was busy wondering where Len was.

"Miroku!" Rin called.

"Yes, my darl-"

"Cut the darling crap, I want you to tell me if you want your band to perform after my band tomorrow," Rin asked.

"Well-" Miroku started.

"You want that? Great!" Rin interrupted as she went to tell the teacher. Now, she wasn't the only singer to mess up. One from Miroku's band would mess up too!

And just like that, the week passed by quickly with lots of instrument practice involved, and it was again, Friday.

In the morning, Rin found that she was pulled aside by Ayame, who was bouncing up and down.

"Today's the day!" she said cheerily.

"...What day?" Rin asked blankly.

Ayame frowned. "The day we perform on stage. Your love song-"

"It's a love-hate song!"

"Whatever song... for Sesshomaru," Ayame finished, not bothering to correct her sentence.

"It's gonna be a love confession~" A new voice entered the conversation.

"Lin!" Ayame and Rin called out in shock at the same time.

"I know my name, now come on! It's time to perform!" Lin twirled around happily before dragging the two away. "Kagome's waiting. With Inuyasha. Wink wink."

"...huh?" Rin asked blankly again. She really wasn't updated on anything, and her friends could tell.

Ayame and Lin both gasped. "Inuyasha and Kagome are in love with each other, didn't you know?" Lin asked.

"And to think you were with them to see the progress in their relationship at Kindergarten!" Ayame shook her head in disappointment. "Now let's stop the chit-chat and let's go!"

_**-Flashback ends here-**_

And that is how they got into this mess. Rin took a few steps on stage, bowing, before heading to the front. Sango and Lin were standing next to each other with their electric guitar and bass, behind the left of Rin. At the back of Rin's right was Kagome with her keyboard, and behind them all was Ayame with her drums. Rin took in a deep breath as she heard the announcer continue on.

"And here is our school's very own band..."

* * *

_**Author time!: Kay, here's another cliffy! Muahahahahaha! The next chapter has the band's name, so you can read about it when I feel like writing it. ;)**_

_**Until then, seeya!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey! After my long absence, I have finally updated! YAY! I WOULD have updated yesterday, but it was my birthday so there :P This chapter is dedicated to Fnick's Witness / Don't touch the Fluff. They're the same person, so yeah... ...I don't own Inuyasha or the Vocaloids, but I own these songs! The first song is called 'Love-Hate you' and the second one is called 'Hate ya'. **

* * *

__Wait a minute_, Rin thought. _Sesshomaru's watching this, and the emcee guy is gonna say our band's name... I'm going to just dig a hole and die in it after this..._

"...The Living Perfection!" The announcer finished. Koga's mouth dropped open while Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock.

"Sessh, your name is KILLING Perfection, isn't it?" Miroku asked slowly, unsure of whether Sesshomaru was proud or too busy being shocked.

"Yeah, his name means that..." Inuyasha said slowly as he watch the band on stage talk to each other for a while, before the audience burst into cheers.

"So, their band is named after Sesshomaru?" Len asked as Koga nodded.

In the audience was Sara and Kagura, glaring at Rin, instantly assuming correctly that she was the one who came up with the name.

"She. Stole. My. Sesshomaru's. Name!" Kagura screeched over the loud cheers and whistles from the large crowd.

"YOUR Sesshomaru? Oh no, he is MY Sesshomaru!" Sara argued.

And as those two started pulling out each other's hair, Rin took in a deep breath before giving a thumbs up to Ayame. And the wolf-demon, being the drummer, tapped her drumsticks together to create a beat before tarting to drum around the same time Kagome started playing on her keyboard, and Lin with the bass. Sango's turn would come in later.

Rin's chocolate brown eyes glittered as she quickly said, "This song's for Sesshy-kun!" before starting to sing.

Lyrics :

_Why don't you come along with me?_  
_Just take my hand, I'll make you see _  
_A glimpse of hell, that's where we'll be _  
_You are my greatest enemy_

Sango started her electric guitaring here.

_My dreams, please make them all come true _  
_My greatest wish is to murder you _  
_I hate you, yet need you _  
_Stop tearing my soul apart_  
_I love you, but loathe you _  
_Don't go around breaking my heart_

_Why don't you come along with me?_  
_Just take my hand, I'll make you see _  
_A glimpse of hell, that's where we'll be_  
_You are my greatest enemy_

_You're mean to me, _  
_But when you leave it hurts my heart _  
_I hate you _  
_Yet I can't stand to be apart_

_I hate you, I love you _  
_We're as different as fire and ice _  
_Torn between these feelings _  
_Why would these feelings even rise?_

_You're too good, but too bad _  
_These thoughts are stuck in my head_  
_Turn around, and you're there _  
_Just get out of my hair!_

_But I can't keep lying _  
_To myself anymore _  
_I may show you dislike _  
_But it's you who I adore_

_Why don't you come along with me?_  
_Just take my hand, I'll make you see _  
_A different world, that's where we'll be _  
_You are my hated love-to-be..._

Rin finished off the song with a blush before she motioned to Lin, who got the signal and jumped off the stage and landed on the announcer. She grabbed the microphone from the unconsious man and smiled sweetly to the audience as she spoke into it.

"Now it's time for Miroku and his band to perform!"

All 5 of the boys' eyes bulged out.

"She was SERIOUS?" Miroku yelled to himself.

"You agreed to this, Miroku?" Len asked in panic.

"No I didn't, it just happened and-" Miroku's rambling was interrupted by the crowd's cheers as Sango and Ayame pushed the boys to the stage.

Sesshomaru got on calmly, took the microphone and stated, "This song...is dedicated... to Sara and Kagura..." before choking on air.

"Hey, Sessh, what's wrong?" Koga asked.

Sesshomaru managed to get out: "Too...much...love...for...skanks..." in between chokes.

Inuyasha 'feh'ed before slapping his brother on the back to cure the choking. "You'll be fine, Fluffy. Just remember exactly WHAT you'll be singing to those skanks," he smirked as his thumb jerked towards the audience - or to be more precise, 2 'skanks', as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had called them, with torn out hair, swooning over the dedication.

"...Fine." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "This band is called BitterSweet Life, or as we call it, Dealing with Girls."

In the audience, Rin glared at Sesshomaru. "Is he saying that we are hard to deal with?"

Lin smiled. "Why, yes. Yes he is."

Back on stage, Len was on the keyboard, Inuyasha on the electric guitar, Miroku with the bass, and Koga with the drums, with Sesshomaru as the vocals.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily as he heard the drumsticks hit each other in a beat. Then, the instruments started playing as he started to sing.

Lyrics :

_You're trapped in your own world _  
_It's just so sad _  
_You think we're in love _  
_I think you're just mad_

_I always hated you _  
_Always did and always will _  
_You think we're meant to be_  
_But this is how I feel _  
_You are so used to this _  
_All of your stupid dreams _  
_But I'm telling you _  
_It's not what YOU think it seems_

"_Heck no_!" Koga yelled from the drums in the back.

_Whenever you walk by _  
_It's the moment that I dread _  
_I keep on saying 'No, no, no!'_  
_Get it into your head!_

_I will always hate you _  
_So much_

"_That's right_!" Inuyasha yelled from Sesshomaru's left.

_You think you're good for me _  
_When will you let it be?_  
_Can't you take these few 3 words?_  
_I hate you, I always do, I'll never rue saying this to you!_

_I always hated you _  
_Always did and always will _  
_You think we're meant to be _  
_But this is how I feel _  
_You are so used to this _  
_All of your stupid dreams _  
_But I'm telling you _  
_It's not what YOU think it seems_

"_Damn right_!" Miroku yelled from Sesshomaru's right.

Sesshomaru finished the song with a smirk, and Len was all smiles during the performance. He was in the middle of the band during the performance, and the short boy was glad he had forced Sesshomaru to practice singing the song Len wrote.

He had heard about how Kagura and Sara had kept hitting on him and getting on his nerves, and since the poor dog demon wasn't allowed to kill anyone ever again, Len thought that maybe a song would get through the two idiots. Who would have thought practicing this song would come in handy when they had to put up a surprise performance?

"Len! You did great, great, GREAT!" Miku grinned as she jumped on him, making him fall to the ground.

"Rin!" a familiar voice called.

"Ah, Kohaku!" Rin called back.

"You did great, I'm sure Sesshomaru will love you back now. You two make a great couple, unlike my crazy sister's obsession with us being together," Kohaku laughed as Rin hit him with Ayame's drumsticks for the 'great couple' comment.

Sango glared into her younger brother's head. "I am not crazy..."

Kohaku broke out into cold sweat as he put on a nervous grin. "WELL I have some running to do. Bye!" he called as he ran off, Sango running angrily after him through the crowd.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha. "Your guitar skills are amazing, Inuyasha!" she complimented as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha smirked, not complimenting Kagome back at all.

After Kohaku had run off, Rin walked towards Sesshomaru. He was standing nearby Inuyasha and Kagome, looking distant.

"Hey, bastard!" Rin called and grinned.

"Hey, bitch," Sesshomaru replied back.

"How romantic!" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha as he rolled his eyes. Personally, he didn't see how vulgars could be romantic.

"..Listen, the fight happened a long time ago, and I even forgot about what we had argued about, forgive me?" Rin asked with a tiny light of hope in her heart. She couldn't deny that if Sesshomaru continued hating her, she might fall into depression or something. Even though him hating her was entirely her fault.

"Sure, bitch," Sesshomaru's lips turned upward a bit. He had over reacted when they were younger. And he still was in love with this girl after all these years, if she continued to hate him, he might just become some emotionless jerk sooner or later (A/N: LIKE KIKYO!). Even though her hating him was entirely his fault.

"I'm not sorry to break up this lovefest, but I'm hungry!" Lin said. The audience had left long ago after the performance was done with. "Let's go for some pizza! Len's buying it!"

Len glared at his twin sister. "I'm not gonna pay! Unless 100 yen is enough for a pizza then sure, I'll pay."

Inuyasha laughed at the group of friends with him. "I'll pay, now come on!"

At the cafeteria, little did the lunch lady know that people would rather pay about two thousand yen for fast food than eat the crap she cooked up.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Here I am with a quick update! Okay, first off, I was feeling guilty for not updating as often as I usually did, so there. Next off, I was bored. And finally, I just wanted to write about Len's special ability to fake crying. He really is popular with the girls, they either see him as an adorable little brother or in Miku's case, cute boyfriend. ...Um... I don't own Inuyasha or Vocaloids. And I had to check the dictionary to find the word that is Sesshomaru's book's name. ._. On with the story!**_

* * *

Such a wonderful afternoon it was that day, and the weather was Sesshomaru's favourite. Stormy, raining and thundering. Beautiful. Inuyasha had left the house to bring Kagome out on a date, InuTaisho had work to be done, and these days he was hardly home at all, leaving Izayoi to take care of the boys. And so far, Sesshomaru was happy just reading his book, 'Pulchritudinous'.

And then, of course, the doorbell had to ring. Annoyed, he threw his book onto the chair and went over to the door, flinging open to find... Len smiling up at him.

"Hi, Sesshomaru nii-san! I got kicked out of the house because Koga threw Lin's underwear into my hands just as she came into the room, so can I stay here?" the blonde boy asked politely. Sesshomaru wanted to refuse so badly, but Len was really idolizing him, and he was using that innocent face. The poor dog demon would die of guilt if he sent Len away while it was raining.

"Fine," Sesshomaru replied before stepping away from the door to let Len enter. When Len got in, Sesshomaru saw that Miku, Rin, Koga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha were behind him.

"We came back from our date," Inuyasha said as he pointed to Kagome.

"Hey Fluffinator!" Sango smiled.

"Hi, white dog!" Miroku called.

"Yo, Full-breed!" Koga smirked.

"What's up, Ice Queen?" Ayame giggled.

"Hello, Sesshy-kun!" Rin had called him by the nickname she gave him. And although it was nice to hear that name after all these years, still Sesshomaru turned to Izayoi.

"Ask dad what the point of naming me was," he told her. She laughed.

"Well, invite your friends in!" Izayoi stated, making her way back into the kitchen to cook dinner.

Sesshomaru groaned in his hand. "...Make yourselves at home," he told the group reluctantly.

Inuyasha smirked. "This IS my home."

Rin, however, agreed quickly. "Okay!" she exclaimed before going into Sesshomaru's room and jumping on the bed.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Sesshomaru yelled at her. "Now get off my bed."

Rin 'hmph'ed before getting off. "Sure, ruin my fun."

Taking one look around the room, she turned to the dog demon. His sense of style was classy, and very neat and tidy. Completely opposite of herself. And his collection of books was large, Rin was surprised that the bookshelf was still in one piece. She took a look at his armchair in the far corner of the giant room. There was a book on it, lying on its pages. Must have been thrown there. Her mind wandered to the title of the book. What did it mean?

"Go stay in the guestroom if you want. Today's Friday anyway, go ahead with a sleepover," Inuyasha told Rin as he leaned against the doorway.

In the end, Rin, Ayame, Kagome, Sango and Miku shared a room with Len. Usually a girl would think it was wrong to sleep in a room with a boy, but Len was one who would never hurt a girl. And he wasn't the dirty type like Miroku, either.

Ayame was struggling with her Math homework when she remembered that Rin was a genius at the subject.

"Hey Rin! Could ya help me with my Math?" Ayame called. Rin walked up to the red-head and sat down.

"You love Koga~!" Rin teased before giggling.

Ayame sighed heavily in irritation. She just wanted to get the damn homework done. "Rin! My Math?"

Still she was shot back with the same reply. "You love Koga~!"

"You're not listening!" the wolf demon whined.

"And you're not denying~!" Rin used the same tone Ayame had used.

"Rin, Ayame!" Kagome yelled, annoyed by them. "Would you two be quiet? I'm busy worrying over my History test results!"

Silence. Then there was a sniffing sound. All heads turned to Len, who was struggling not to let anything drip from his eyes.

"I...I might fail History... I'm so bad at it... And then Lin will rub it in my face again!" Len started to cry as the girls rushed over to him to comfort him.

"Kagome, you made him cry!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay, Len!"

"I'm sure Lin will get worse results this time!"

"...Hands off my boyfriend."

All 5 girls hugged Len, not being able to resist his adorableness.

Since they couldn't see his face, Len smirked. _At least now there won't be any more yelling, _he thought. Meanwhile, Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku were glaring at Len from behind the half-closed door.

"That lucky kid!" Miroku whispered angrily.

"I really hope he fails History..." Inuyasha added on.

"His looks are too cute to ignore for the girls," Koga narrowed his eyes.

"Agreed," Sesshomaru replied to Koga's comment.

And for the rest of the night, the 4 jealous almost-boyfriends stood outside the door, watching Len to see if he dared to make a move on the girls. And when Kagome caught the boys watching them, she mistook it for peeping and instantly ganged up with the girls to teach their respective boys a lesson about watching girls sleep, as Len watched from inside the room. A loud shout was heard from Miroku.

"That's another way to use an earring, I suppose..." Len shuddered.

* * *

_**Ending note : Okay, you know how teenage girls get when they start an argument, right? Well Len wanted to prevent the screeching, so he faked crying to get them to shut up. He wasn't trying for anything other than peace and quiet. So don't flame him. XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note : Hi. These days, I get lazier and lazier. And I haven't finished my tuition homework. Yay for me! I don't own Inuyasha or the Vocaloids. :D**_

* * *

Silence. Silence. Silence. More silence.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS SILENCE!" Lin screeched at the teacher. "JUST GIVE US THE DAMN TEST PAPERS BACK ALREADY!"

Today was the day that the students would get their history test back. The sleepover had been fun while it lasted. All Lin did was bring her 3 metre high roadroller through the 2 metre door and break the door on accident, Sesshomaru didn't have to kick them out!

And then now in the classroom, the teacher thought it would be funner to slowly and silently hand out the graded test papers, but Lin being the hyperactive bundle she was, couldn't take the silence. Or the slowness of the teacher, for that matter. After all, she couldn't grow old and die in a classroom of all places. Sesshomaru, who usually liked taking things slowly, was also thinking the same thing as Lin. He'd rather have a tortoise hand out their test papers than the teacher!

"Miss Kagamine, I deeply apologize for the delay. I had thought reasonably that handing out the papers slowly would increase the tension, thus-"

"Just gimme my damn paper..." Lin moaned in agony, interrupting the teacher's ongoing rambles. She was bored out of her mind, freezing to death courtesy of the winter wind blowing through the window right next to her seat, and now slowly dying from not getting her test paper fast enough.

Miss Midoriko sighed in defeat as she just threw whatever graded test papers she had in her arms onto each respective student's desk. When Len got his, his face fell. "I deproved..."

Upon hearing her brother's statement, Lin felt that she still had a chance to score better than her brother. Rin and Sesshomaru both had bored expressions on their faces when they got theirs. A+'s as usual. Kagome wailed when she got hers. A B- wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Inuyasha could have cared less when he received a giant, red 'F' on his paper.

"Whatever," the half-demon had said to Kagome. "'F' stands for f-" Kagome gave him a deathglare that said 'say that vulgarity and your Black Ops will disappear'. "F... fart..." Inuyasha finished cautiously.

Koga simply laughed at Inuyasha's choice of word, until he got his test paper back. An 'F', just like Inuyasha. Damn.

Miroku got an A, Sango tore up her test paper so no one could see her grade, Miku got a B+ (to the dismay of Kagome) and Ayame got a C.

When Lin got her own test, she gasped at it in pure delight. "I IMPROVED!" she yelled while standing on top of her desk. _And I probably got a higher score than Len, too, _she thought_._

"Really, Miss Kagamine?" Miss Midoriko started from he teacher's desk at the front left of the class. She rose up slowly, making everyone exept Sesshomaru and Lin hide under their desks in fear. "I do not see, in any way possible, how a D- is an IMPROVEMENT!"

The last word that had been forced out of Miss Midoriko's mouth made Sesshomaru flinch, although he knew it wasn't directed at him, but at Lin. Excluding her friends, the whole class burst into laughter upon hearing that a girl got a D-.

"W-well... It's an i-i-i-improvement from m-my 'F'..." Lin didn't notice how much she was trembling and stuttering.

"Lin!" Len whispered harshly from under the protection of his desk. "Sit down!"

But no, Lin had to grab a history book with 1126 pages of pure torture and a hardcover, slamming it down on Miss Midoriko's head before running into the hallway. Sesshomaru stood up immediately and stared at the unconsious teacher on the ground. Len had the 'honor' of dragging the unfortunate victim of Lin's to the nurse's office while Rin ran after the female of the Kagamine twins.

"Lin! Lin! Wait up!" Rin yelled, ignoring the looks that teachers gave her from inside the other classrooms. Upon hearing that the voice sounded a lot like her close friend, Lin stopped running. Rin sighed in relief that Lin had stopped, since the chocolate-eyed girl was never good at sports. Especially the dreaded running.

Lin started trembling again. "I hate her... I hate her..." she chanted as Rin looked on. "She revealed my grade to the entire class! And did you see how Kagura and that Sara bitch were laughing?"

Rin was shocked. "Lin, you were never like this before! What happened?"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Lin hissed back. "I just don't like everyone laughing at me!" She whipped her head around to face Rin, and there were tears of anger kept in her hate-filled eyes. Rin gave the blonde a surprise by hugging her in comfort. After a while, Lin stopped shaking so much, and smiled at Rin.

"You know... you should hug Sesshomaru like that," she said.

"Shut up!" Rin retorted and hit Lin on the head.

"Ow... what happened to 'loving and caring' Rin?"

"She died when you thought that I was in love with Sesshomaru!"

"I never said you loved him, but that statement just proved you did."

"...Shut up!"

Meanwhile, with the boys...

Sesshomaru was staring at Rin's empty seat, his head kept up by his hand.

"Sure, make it more obvious than it already is!" Inuyasha said sarcasticly.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Make what more obvious?"

"The fact that you are totally in love with Rin!" Ayame piped in.

"Yup!" The group of friends Sesshomaru had chorused.

Sesshomaru glared at Koga.

"Wasn't me who told em'!" Koga raised his hands up to clear his name. If there was one thing Sesshomaru knew, it was that whenever someone Sesshomaru knew was nearby, Koga would always try to tell them about his 'supposed-to-be-secret' crush, resulting in him getting knocked out most of the time and being dragged away by Sesshomaru. Len took this time to reenter the classroom.

"Oh look, Rin's coming back!" Len stated. Sesshomaru turned towards to doorway instantly. Len smirked. "You so DO love Rin." he said. The dog-demon growled before heading out to lunch period. No, he still wouldn't eat any of the crap there. He'd just sit by a tree and relax.

Back in the classroom, Miroku smiled at everyone. "Guys, isn't it almost time for Christmas?"

* * *

_**Author time!: Yay! Next chapter should be a Christmas special, and after Christmas is the Kagamine Twin's birthday on 27th December~! Until then, seeya!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Christmas special, introducing a never seen before in this fic character whom you all hate so well :D I don't own Inuyasha or the Vocaloids, but that was what I wished for for Christmas. D: Santa failed me! And credits to Fnick's Witness for helping me come up with a song.**_

* * *

Rin was excited, nervous as well. Excivous, perhaps.

They were standing outside the mansion that so happened to be the Taisho Family Christmas house.

"We hardly ever use it, except for on Christmas," Sesshomaru stated.

"Shouldn't you, like, donate it to homeless people? ... Or those hobos over there," Ayame pointed to a man wearing only toilet paper, all but one tooth missing and he was waving wildly at them with one hand, stroking his bush of a beard with the other. It was... quite an awkward sight.

"...Don't judge me," Sesshomaru argued as he entered through the gates, the only thing seperating them from the Holiday House.

Lin had had another one of those 'brilliant ideas' that Len and Miku dreaded. She had found it compulsory to have a Christmas party in a rich person's house. And then she quickly stated she didn't want the party to be at hers.

That left Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's house to be chosen.

"But we've already been there," Len pointed out.

"Not at our Christmas house, ya haven't," Inuyasha smirked proudly.

So now they were right outside the mansion, Sesshomaru knocking on the door, and a scrawny little green thing pulled it open.

"Ah, I haven't seen your beautiful face in such a long time, Lord Sesshomaru!" the thing spoke in a voice that could match the sounds Ms Midoriko made when she scratched the chalkboard. Rin yelped and hid behind Sesshomaru, wondering whether this was one of the few things God had made an error with while creating.

Sango, however, chose to snort. "That thing said Sesshomaru was beautiful!"

The group burst into laughter, and Rin joined them, getting over her initial shock.

Jaken, the green thing that talked and was a mistake of God, was outraged. How dare they make fun of his opinion of his master! "I'll have you know that he is VERY beauti- Mff!" he had started talking, but was restrained from continuing when Sesshomaru stepped on his face. Or rather, stomped with more force than necessary onto his beak.

"Ah, bastard, you sure have a weird pet," Rin smiled sweetly at Sesshomaru, who ignored the 'bastard' nickname.

"He isn't my pet. He's just a gay, mistake of God that chooses to insist that I am..." the dog demon struggled to say the word. "...Beautiful..."

The group burst into laughter again, well, except Sesshomaru who held in the humiliation. They left the now crushed - both in spirit and physically - Jaken on the ground as they made their way to the living room, with a nice fireplace, perfect for them to keep warm during snowy season.

"So, anyway, white dog. It's Christmas. Go, I dunno, sing something," Miroku smiled as he took as seat on the futon, the rest following this action.

"Oh, you're refering to that crack song Len wrote for Sesshomaru to sing, isn't it?" Koga checked. Upon receiving a nod, he started howling with laughter.

Rin looked around the room at the boys laughing.

"Crack song?" the 6 girls asked simutaneously.

"Go ahead, Sesshomaru, sing it!" Len requested, using his 'Please do it or I will be crushed for my life and you will feel guilty forever' voice. Yes, he had that type of voice. He used it often on Lin, in case she didn't want to get him any banana splits, or banana milkshakes, or simply a bunch of bananas. You could tell, Len had an obsession with bananas, as Rin had with oranges and Miku with leeks.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he got Sango to play a guitar that Inuyasha had brought from their normal home... As though he PLANNED THIS!

Inuyasha started clapping a beat, and Ayame, Koga, Kagome, Miroku, Rin, Lin, Len and Miku joined in the clapping. Sesshomaru started singing, in a very emotionless voice.

_"Jingle bells! Naraku smells! _  
_Kagome's on a rave! _  
_Jaken being the gay he is, _  
_he's calling Sessh prettay, HEY! _  
_Jingle bells, Hojo smells, _  
_it's a sunny snowy day, _  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride in a doggy demon sleigh! _  
_Dashing through Japan, _  
_on a Sesshy driven slay, _  
_Sara's such a bitch, _  
_we're laughing all the way!_  
_Sango's ass is groped, _  
_Miroku's getting slapped, _  
_Kaede's picking dope,_  
_Kag's Gramps is talking crap!_  
_Oh! Jingle bells..." _This continued until all the verses were sung and Sesshomaru was out of breath_._

Rin was petting his head in sympathy, since they forced 14 and 1/2 encores out of him before he finally gave up singing the song. "Poor Sesshy-kun..."

Kagome exhanged a 'She used that nickname instead of 'Bastard'' look with the rest of her friends. And yes, that look existed and was used many times before.

Rin suddenly stood up, announcing, "I want to go explore!" before running off.

"... She's too adventurous for her own good," Sango stated.

So, Rin wandered the halls, her adventure stopped when she accidentally stepped on Jaken.

"You ignorant fool! Only Lord Sesshomaru can step on me!" Jaken jumped up from his postion on the ground to hit Rin, and the poor girl cried out as she held her abused head.

"STOP HITTING ME! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST STOP IT YOU TINY JERK!" Rin finally cried out as she pushed Jaken away.

"Anything I want...? I want you to suggest me a way to admit my feelings for my great Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken grinned, which sort of made him look constipated.

_So he IS gay!_ Rin thought. (A/N : Nothing against gays, I'm just against JakenXSessh!)

"Just go... and tell him... you love him.." she fought to keep a serious facade on.

Jaken started giggling maniac-like to himself as he skipped away to where Sesshomaru was hanging out. Rin just HAD to follow, and see Jaken get rejected.

_...But what if he doesn't get rejected...? What if he... What if Sesshomaru likeS Jaken better than me...? _Rin thought unconsiously as she continued giggling silently.

"Master Sesshomaru," Rin heard from inside the room that her friends were in. "I love you."

She could pratically see Sesshomaru trying not to vomit. "You're fired." he said.

As Jaken left the mansion, saddened very greatly and not noticing Rin, she went into the room and started giggling. The rest of her friends caught her giggles and they started laughing too, well, except Sesshomaru, who was busy being humiliated for the second time that day.

"Alright then," Koga started as he saw that Rin had chosen to sit right next to Sesshomaru without herself knowing it. "Look up, you two." he motioned to the couple.

They both did look up, and what they saw was Kagome grinning and holding up... A MISTLETOE!

Len was very sure it wasn't healthy for Rin and Sesshomaru to be changing to a different shade of red every 1 second.

Sesshomaru shot up and started to leave, Rin doing the same in the other direction, but Inuyasha and Kagome both pushed the dog demon and the bubbly girl's heads to face each other, then pushed the two's heads together in a kiss.

Rin wanted to break apart from the kiss, but she... just... couldn't. Eventually, though, she needed air so she pulled away reluctantly. And now everyone was whistling, howling and clapping.

"Listen, just because we kissed, doesn't mean we're going out," Rin stated to everyone and Sesshomaru nodded.

"It was just my first kiss, nothing important," she continued. "And it was probably one of many for Sesshomaru." Those words cracked her heart open slightly, but she took no notice.

"Actually, he has never kissed anyone up till now but you," Inuyasha grinned.

"Enough with this mush, I want Christmas dinner!" Lin announced, acting annoyed with all the romance, but in fact her heart was pounding in excitement for Rin and Sesshomaru.

"YES! I think we have some chicken in the fridge," Inuyasha told his friends. "Jaken, get the chicken!"

...

"Inuyasha. I fired him already."

"Oh yeah... does any of you know how to cook a chicken?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note : I'm back~~~ Eereh? I forgot to post something for the Kagamine Twins Birthday, noes! Just pretend this is their birthday time, kays? 27th December :D**_

_**For those of you who hate sad stories, I fail at making my stories sad, so don't get angry at me for making this! :3 On with the story.**_

_**I don't own Inuyasha, or Vocaloids, or BLABLABLA STOP MAKING ME SAY THIS CRAP!**_

* * *

**Rin P.O.V.**

It was just another Monday afterschool, and I was lying in bed. Ever since the kiss I had with the bastard, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

My phone was on my giant water bed, next to me. It was my favourite colour, orange, and was set to silent. I turned on my side away from it and tried to close my eyes, but the kiss just replayed inside my head over and over, and I could feel my cheeks warm up.

Suddenly my bed vibrated. Stupid phone. I picked it up, and saw a text from Lin saying that she was heading to my house cause she had nothing better to do. I sighed tiredly before plopping onto my bed again.

Just then, the door was shoved open violently as Lin made her way in, cheerful. How did she get here so fast? Unless she was already at my front door when she texted me...

"Nice house!" Lin smiled at me.

"How'd you get my address?" I asked her.

"Oh, Sango gave it to me," she replied. Nice move, Sango. I didn't hate Lin, but really, giving out my address without my permission? Really? Next thing I know, Sesshomaru'll probably come in too! I stared at the door for a bit to make sure I didn't jynx myself, before turning to Lin.

"How'd you get in?"

"Jeez, you ask too many questions. I just used my hairpin, obviously," Lin stated as though I should have known that. I did know that hairpins and cards could be used to unlock doors, but it never worked for me. Maybe I did it wrong.

Then my phone started vibrating again. I swear, water beds triple the vibration that I'd get if I had a normal bed.

"Hello?" I asked my phone, since this time, I had gotten a phone call. It was the voice of Koga that flowed through.

"Rin! Who's that man who went into your house?" He asked. See, he wasn't stalking me, he lived in the house next to mine, and sometimes through the balcony he could see my front door - and who went through it.

"Man? You mean Lin?" I asked.

"No, he was a masked dude," was the reply. I lied that it was just Lin trying to scare me and told him that he should just leave for the Birthday party, before instantly hanging up and turning my phone off, since I did NOT see any masked dude. I suspected it was a robber or something, but I didn't want to risk getting caught. My mum and dad weren't home, so they were safe. That was also why I told Koga to leave for the party, because I didn't want him getting involved. I quickly dragged Lin under the bed with me. Even though it was a water bed, there was some space underneath for us petite girls to crawl under. The floor was clean and carpetted, so it was comfortable.

"Rin, what are-" Lin got out before I slammed my hand against her mouth and dragged her deeper under the bed, until my back touched the wall that my bed was pushed against.

"Sh!" I whispered and as soon as I felt her nod, I let go.

Then I heard footsteps coming through the front door. Heavy, dragged footsteps.

More footsteps could be heard as I held in a whimper. Koga said there was only one man!

I heard a scream and a gunshot. That's when I realised - the other footsteps were my PARENTS! Why didn't they call me to tell me they were coming home? Oh, that's right, I turned my bloody phone off! Why didn't I warn them? There was no time!

Two more gunshots and lots of shouting in a language I didn't understand. I hugged Lin closer to my body, trying not to cry at thinking of what happened to my parents. My sobs came out as ragged breathing sounds, but when I heard footsteps I instantly stopped breathing.

Not a sound was made. Until the guy grabbed something. It made the sounds of maracas when he took it, and then he left. Finally, after keeping Lin under the bed in complete silence for 1 hour, 32 minutes and 43 seconds, I finally allowed myself to believe the guy was gone. I could tell the time, since I had tried counting the seconds that had gone by to distract myself. I didn't dare turn on my phone in case the vibration sounds attracted attention to our location.

I stared at Lin. She told me to go down the stairs and look for whoever was shot.

"It was probably my parents..." I sobbed. "And I'm... not going down there... cause that guy might be down there..." 'that guy', of course refering to the person who cause the gunshots.

"Fine, I'm going down there to see what happened!" Lin decided out loud, before walking down the stairs, keeping silent somehow. I, frightened, followed behind her. In my mind, I was wondering what kind of a friend I was, making Lin go investigate first. I'm just letting her get killed before me, and that was selfish. In the midst of my thoughts, I bumped into someone and squealed in fear.

"Hey! My face isn't that scary!" Lin pouted. I opened my eyes, wondering how I didn't notice they closed by themselves. Lin quickly covered my eyes, but I swatted her hands away. Then, I saw my mother and father laying on the floor, in a pool of increasing blood. Were they dead? No, it couldn't be! Suddenly, my mother's eyeballs moved to let her get a better view of me. I screamed a bit, taken by surprise at this sudden movement.

'Koga', she mouthed. What about Koga? He called me and went to the party, that's all there was to it!

"Rin, Koga's here!" Lin shouted. I wanted to just stare at my parents to make sure they would be alive, but something told me to go look. And when I did, I saw Koga with a scratch on his stomach. A long scratch.

"How the hell did my parents almost die while you have only a scratch?" I screamed, enraged that he did nothing to save my parents. Then I realised, he did more to save them than I ever did. At least he was there, when I wasn't. What position was I in to yell at him for something I should have done as a daughter?

"I'm a demon. Bout' an hour ago, I looked worse than em'" Koga said slowly. "Ya better call the cops, you know. I gotz a fracture in my ribcage, not healed completely, so I couldn't do it."

Lin was already on it as she grabbed my phone and started speaking to the cops. Shortly after, she called ...a hospital, I think.

**Lin P.O.V**

Okay, so I called the hospital, and the cops, and then I told Len I wouldn't be coming to the party.

"Why?" he asked.

"Uh..." I looked around the room to see if anyone could give me an excuse. I sighed, remembering that this would probably be revealed to the world by newspaper sooner or later, before saying, "...Rin's parents were attacked."****

I heard him gasp, but I yelled at him, "STAY IN THE HOUSE! Nobody but the demons can leave, got that?"

He '...yes'ed before hanging up.  
**  
Rin P.O.V**

What did the guy steal anyway? What could sound like maracas, and actually be appealing to a theif? I pondered for a minute before my eyes widened. Oh no. Not my PIGGY BANK! I literally spent weeks saving up money to buy the twins a birthday present, and now on their birthday not only had I forgotten to buy them something, I waited until some guy went and stole my money and attacked my parents (and Koga) before I could remember it!

Lin was such a good person, risking her life to check on my parents, even comforting me about them. And what did I do? Forget her birthday, almost got her killed and made her stay under my bed for 1 hour, 32 minutes and 43 seconds. No, Rin, stop distracting yourself from the truth! I stared at my injured parents, trying not to cry again. I stood up from my crouching position and hugged Lin. I felt her slowly hug back, but she pulled away after a while.

After all the questioning from the stupid cops, the ambulance has already taken my parents away without letting me say goodbye. Lin decided it would have been best to bring me to her house, where everyone else was. Koga followed, seeing that he was well enough not to go to the hospital. His fracture had healed by then, so he could walk just fine. Once we reached the familiar Kagamine's house, Lin led the way to the room where everyone else was.

"Rin! What happened?" Ayame asked me.

"No, ask me. I'll tell you guys. Sesshomaru, go take Rin somewhere before she starts crying again," Lin said before Sesshomaru dragged me off.

I heard gasps from the room Lin and I had entered, and Miku cry out, "How terrible!"

"So," I heard the very guy I shared my first kiss with say. "What happened?"

"Some bastard shot my parents," I mumbled, trying not to let him hear it. It seemed he did, however, thanks to his demon powers. His eyes narrowed dangerously, before he relaxed himself. My eyes filled with tears. "What if they die?"

He wrapped his arm around me, and I had to say I enjoyed it, but it didn't get my mind off my parents. "They won't, I'll make sure of that," he said.

I wondered how he could be so sure, but Sesshomaru would never joke, or lie. Except to Inuyasha but that's not the point! I trusted him well enough, to know that he would somehow keep my parents alive.

**Sesshomaru P.O.V.**

I didn't really know her parents, but seeing her about to cry made me make stupid promises. But, this IS Rin, so I guess I'll have to beg my father to give me the Tenseiga, even though he thinks I'm too young. I'm surprised I'd even go as far as to beg just to keep a promise, but if Rin's parents really do die, she'll hate me forever, this time with a good reason to. So I could just use the Tenseiga to revive them, and she'd never know they died.

I may be cruel but I'm not heartless. ...Maybe.

* * *

**Author Time!: ...yay. I got reviews for this. And a flame too D:  
Well since nobody stated exactly HOW I could make Rin react, I rewrote the whole thing hoping that nobody would hate it more than the original.  
And to the reviewer **_jaja_**, I know it's rushed, but they ARE connected. :3 Yesh!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N : Boooo. Short chapter. **_  
_**Anyway, the previous chapter has been edited. So don't go complaining to me like 'But they died!' or some crap like that. Oh, and here's a special shout-out to some betch who's name I forgot. I'm sure it's Mikogurlz or something. Well anyway, here's the shout-out!**_  
_**Hey, Mikogurlz person, High School shouldn't have a plot, not like other stories. This is just a story of how Rin and Sesshomaru's bond with each other changes and strengthens, but you're too busy with that stick up your bitchy ass to notice. DOUCHE! Quit bothering me, go find someone else to flame :(**_

* * *

"Father.. This is of great importance to me, so I expect you to listen," A certain dog demon stepped into his father's room.

"Ha, expect me to listen? What kind of rudeness is that, boy?" Inu Taisho replied, rather sarcasticly in fact. A dash of distaste was involved in his reply, as well, due to the tone Sesshomaru used.

Speaking of the demon, Sesshomaru quickly closed the door, locking it, before turning back to his father. And dropping to his knees.

Head bowed down respectfully, he had his eyes shut to keep in what little pride he had left of his ego. "I need the Tenseiga."

His father's stern expression was replaced with a sympathic look, mixed with a hint of amusement as he got up and stared down at his son. "You're too young, son. And I've never known you to want the Tenseiga , either," he explained patiently. But Sesshomaru had no patience left.

The younger of the two rose up to his feet in an instant, growling softly as he made clear the next few words, " I. Need. The. Tenseiga."

Inu Taisho heaved out a sigh, then proceeded to ask, "What for?"

Sesshomaru's eyes had been on the verge of being red, but he recovered after the question was asked. Calm and composed, he answered, "Rin's parents might die."

This explained much of his confusions, but Inu Taisho needed further explanation. "And..?" he prompted.

"And..." Sesshomaru imitated in a high-pitched, exaggerated way, "I made a promise that I would make sure her parents would live. This, I am not confirmed of, so I ask of you to give. Me. The. Tenseiga."

"I .. see.." TO say that Sesshomaru's father was surprised, was not accurate enough. He was stunned, shocked, but slightly prideful. Never in his lifetime had Sesshomaru ever got down to his knees for the assistance of another. Never! This Rin girl, Inu Taisho thought, is definitely making him change. Just like she did, years ago.

"Well?" Sesshomaru's demanding and impatient voice brought Inu Taisho back to reality.

There was silence, and thoughts spun around in his father's head, processing. Finally, a soft question came from Inu Taisho's lips. "Can you handle it?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened considerably, but they returned to normal before anyone saw. His eyelids were now closed together, resting his strained eyes.

"I do not know. But, I would not break a promise to Rin," His final reply stunned both of them.

Then, Inu Taisho paced over to his bed and bent down to reach below it. Getting out the Tenseiga, he placed it into Sesshomaru's awaiting arms. The younger male stared at it. With a quick 'Thank you, father', he left the room.

So, Inu Taisho thought, Rin's parents might die, huh?

Rin was alseep on the couch of the Taisho's house, and Miku sat there stroking the poor girl's hair. "Hello, Sesshomaru," The teal haired girl greeted.

No reply. Sesshomaru had ignored her.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," Miku repeated, this time slightly angry at being ignored. More silence. She would have screamed in annoyance, but that would have woken Rin up. Instead, she whipped her head back to glare at the demon who ignored her. And there he was, in all his glory, just standing there staring blankly at the two. "I said hello," Miku announced, puffing up her cheeks in annoyance.

"Wake Rin up. We're going to visit her parents," Sesshomaru replied. Miku nudged Rin, but the chocolate haired girl refused to cease her slumber. Now she tried poking. A poke in the head. Didn't work. A poke in the cheeks. Didn't work. A poke in the arm. Didn't work. A poke in the side. Rin mumbled and slapped Miku's hand away, instantly woken up and dazed.

"What...?" Rin asked, yawning.

"Time to go visit your parents," Miku replied softly.

Rin's face stoned as she got up and latched herself onto Sesshomaru's arm. "Where are they?"

"Shikon Hospital."

"Why is everything named 'Shikon'?"

"It's some sacred jewel that used to be in my family shrine. It's just a legend, of course," Kagome replied as she let herself into the house along with Miroku, Sango, Koga, Ayame, Lin and Len. Miku had been inside the whole time as she had stayed back to take care of Rin.

"Well, let's leave already," Rin put up an emotionless facade, but inside she was trembling with fear wondering if her parents were okay. They'd better be. Or she was going to kill herself.

The hospital was silent and deserted, except for the receptionist and a light tapping of shoes here and there from the large group of friends, doctors and nurses.

Sesshomaru started asking the receptionist questions as Rin stood between Lin and Kagome, freezing under the heavy air-conditioning.

"Room 102," Sesshomaru just got back from questioning the now red-faced receptionist. Rin immediately rushed to him and tried stealing some of his body heat. It was too cold... and smelt of Dettol.

When they had finally found Room 102, they realised by then that Hospital Room 102 was in the Intensive Care unit. Of course, it was expected of Rin's parents to end up here.

With a push of the door, it creaked open, and inside were a few people. Her mother, her father and a kind-looking old lady. While Rin, Lin, Len, Miku and Sango shyly made conversations with Rin's mother, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Ayame made small-talk with Rin's father. All-in-all they were using hused whispers to communicate, so as to not disturb the old lady.

Koga, however, had been excluded in the conversations. Awkwardly, he turned toward the old lady, and said, "Uh... Hi."

The response he got shocked him.

"My, Koga you've grown! So have the rest of you, in fact!" the old lady exclaimed happily as she scanned through the visitors with one of her eyes. The other was bandaged up.

"W-who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Have you all forgotten you Preschool teacher already?" the lady laughed.

"Miss Kaede!" Miroku exclaimed. Kaede gave a nod.

The elderly lady gave a sad sigh. "Your parents, here, Rin, have been telling me what had happened to them every mintue they were awake. I'm sorry to hear this, Rin. But, they are recovering steadily. After all, the saliva of some demons can be used to heal wounds immediately," Kaede said wisely.

Rin's eyes brightened upon hearing this. She remembered when Sesshomaru had healed her injury during Preschool. Thinking back to those days, she realised, that such a wonderful friendship was thrown away because of some jealousy and a few tears shed. It hadn't been worth it.

And now, sitting and laughing with her still recovering parents, Rin knew that Sesshomaru would really do anything for her. She knew, that she loved him.

* * *

_**Author Time! : So that begging at the start was useless. Other than helping us to see Sesshomaru would actually beg to make sure he kept his promise to Rin. =D**_  
_**And don't judge the way Rin acts in this chapter when visiting her parents. I acted the same way when my mum was hospitalised after having an allergy to some drug. So there, in yaw faces :P**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N : Hi guys! Here's a quick update from me. I'm bringing back the humor, but don't worry, you'll find out who the evil person who almost-killed Rin's parents is soon enough~**_

* * *

"So, Rin," Lin started.

"Yeah?" Rin asked.

The silence that followed was awkward as Lin tried to think of something to chat about. The only thing that could come to mind when talking with Rin, was Sesshomaru.

"Let's... play truth or dare.." Lin suggested. Upon hearing those words, Kagome, Sango and Ayame came rushing over, while Miku stayed with Len. The were currently in Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house. The girls had all fallen asleep in the hospital room, and the guys had to carry them back. Len, however, had problems carrying both Lin and Miku. They were heavy... Lin especially.

Rin had calmed down greatly, knowing her parents were in good hands. Though, they all did wonder how Kaede injured her eye. It would have been rude of them to ask, so they supposed they'd never find out. She had also wondered who would do such a thing to her parents, but she put that thought aside as her friends tried cheering her up. After all, her parents were okay, there wasn't much need to worry anymore.

"I choose truth!" Lin screamed.

Rin thought for a while, before turning to Kagome for ideas.

Kagome caught on, and smiled. "What's your fear?" she asked Lin.

Lin snorted. "That's all?" Folding her arms in an arrogant way, she continued on, "I have none!"

Sango chose now to speak up. "Lin, there's a spider on your hand."

Upon seeing the 8 legged creature with it's hairy body that reminded her of Naraku, crawling all over her hand with it's fangs twitcing, Lin screeched. "GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!"

The rest of the girls started laughing, except Rin, who took a few steps away from the spider.

"I guess it's my turn.." Sango smiled. "Dare, please."

Ayame sighed. Sango was always up for a challenge, and dares were hard to make up. Kagome pulled everyone but Sango and the screaming Lin into a huddle.

"How about..." Kagome's eyes darted left to right, before a vicious smile settled upon her face. The group huddle ceased as Kagome turned to Sango. "Sango, my best friend..."

Oh no. Not that tone. Sango knew that tone too well. Maybe choosing dare wasn't such a good idea after all...

"You have to grope Miroku's butt!" Kagome cried happily as Sango cried unhappily.

"Can I choose truth instead?" Sango asked, not wanting to take part in such a disgusting activity. Oooh, she hated it when people used her love for Miroku against her! He may have been a pervert, but when he wasn't making dirty jokes, he was smart and pretty sweet... and then he ruins the moment by suddenly being dirty again. (A/N : This part was easy to write about, thinking of my crush. Bloody pervert.)

"Nope, Sango! A dare is a dare!" Lin smiled happily as she managed to wipe the spider onto Koga's shirt.

Sango retaliated. "But-"

"A DARE IS A DARE!" Lin screamed viciously. It was almost... scary... But that time when Naraku had run around the school naked had made the girls immune to scariness. They had already seen the worst of their fears. Though, they didn't like the part where their eyes burned for hours.

So, Sango got up, walked toward the group of boys who were standing quite a distance from the girls, and... groped Miroku's bottom, running back to the girls and hiding her face as she plopped back down.

"Sango, I knew you had it in you!" Miroku yelled from the boy's corner as Koga suddenly started yelling, "WHAT'S THIS MOVING BLACK THING?"

Ayame, spotting the moving black thing, as Koga had called it, turned to Lin. "Wasn't that the spider on your hand?"

Lin nodded, giggling.

Now, it was Rin's turn for a dare.

Sango and Lin were deep in thought, while Kagome was banned from the conversation, seeing as how she thought up all the truths and dares so far.

"Rin," Sango and Lin turned toward the said chocolate-eyed girl, without a murderous look in their eyes. "We dare you, to kiss Sesshomaru!"

Rin's eyes widened. "Woah, woah, woah! I didn't say I chose dare, and I already kissed him before.."

"Well kiss him again!" Ayame smiled, as the rest nodded, ignoring that Rin didn't choose dare.

"Somewhere private," Sango added.

Rin had wanted so badly to choose a truth or dare for Kagome, but she knew, unless her own dare was complete, Kagome and Ayame would never get their turn for humiliation.

Later that day, Rin finally got some alone time with Sesshomaru. She had exaggerated how hungry she was, to the point that even an idiot would know he should take her to a restaurant. From there, they both sat in silence as the waiter took their orders. Roast chicken and 2 banana splits.

After a 5 minute awkward silence, the waiter brought the food to their table and left them alone.

The roast chicken was shared, and Rin particularly enjoyed the chewy texture. Before long, the two banana splits were consumed as well.

"You know," Sesshomaru tried at a conversation. "Len would have loved to eat one of these.."

"Oh yeah," Rin giggled. "I heard he loves them."

More awkward silence ensued.

Finally, Rin leaned up, ready to kiss Sesshomaru. Though the dog demon didn't expect this to happen, he was more than content to return it...

A crunching sound was heard as the two whipped their heads to the source of the sound - their left.

"..Koga... why are you here...?" Sesshomaru asked, using all his willpower not to punch the guy.

"Well, I like romance." The wolf demon replied as he continued munching on his popcorn noisily.

Well, poor Rin. Now the dare had to last longer.

* * *

Side Story :

"So, mum," Inuyasha started with Izayoi.

"Yes, Inuyasha dear?" She said as she washed the dishes, Inuyasha leaning against the doorway.

"You never did tell me why dad raped Sesshomaru."

"INUYASHA TAISHO I GOT RID OF THAT MENTAL IMAGE 8 YEARS AGO!" Izayoi screamed as she dropped her plates.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N : What a long wait for a short, crap chapter. :D **_  
_**I don't own any characters used in this story.**_  
_**And also, you may think that Rin's parents being attacked was random and useless, but trust me, it's important. :D**_

* * *

"..and then he interrupted us and I couldn't get the dare done! It's not fair!" Rin had been complaining all morning to her friends about how Koga inteerupted the kiss, and how it was unfair for her that Ayame's stupid boyfriend messed things up for her, etc.

"Rin, we said you had to make the kiss private," Kagome stated, instantly ceasing Rin's rambles.

"Well it doesn't matter! Let's just forget about the dare, alright? We have more important things to do, like-" Rin started, but she stopped as soon as Inuyasha came in with a ice pack on his head.

Kagome worriedly rushed over to her boyfriend. "Inuyasha, you okay?"

And then Inuyasha gave her a look that said 'Bitch, does it LOOK like I'm okay?'.

"What happened?" Sango asked as she came over as well.

"Ugh. I just asked my mum a question and she went on about 'mental images' and stuff. Then she hit my head with a pan and told me to un-dirty my mind," the hanyou replied. Upon remembering his mother hit him brutally with a pan, his already injured head throbbed more violently.

"You baka. Stop making your mother get pictures of your fantasies," Lin chided.

"I did no-"

"AMUSEMENT PARK!" Lin interrupted the white haired boy.

Everyone gave each other knowing looks.

"That's a great idea, Lin! Let's go to the amusement park!" Rin clapped her hands together happily.

"Idea? What idea? I was just screaming out random stuff," Lin replied bluntly, causing everyone to fall backwards. Everyone, refering to Rin, Ayame, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha (who landed on his head and was now trying not to cry out), Koga and Miroku. Len, Miku and Sesshomaru were sent out, simply because Len had to be tutored by Sesshomaru in History (even though the blonde kid got an A-) and Miku wanted to follow her boyfriend.

Sango, sitting up on the ground, simply stated, "Whatever. Whether it was random or an idea, it's still sounds fun to go to one."

Lin simply stared silently, seemingly dazed. "What is an amusement park like?"

Rin was officially scared. Since when did Lin use proper English? And surely a human like Lin MUST have been to an amusement park once in their life! (A/N : Sadly, I haven't)

"Well... it's ...fun, and.. uh.." Ayame had trouble explaining, and so did everyone else.

"Just go visit one and you'll see!" Koga pumped his fist into the air enthusiastically.

And the rest simply had to agree.

Being in an amusement park reminded Rin of a DisneyLand or something. Disney was always making Fairy Tales into movies for the channel, and the chocolate eyed girl always disliked them. Not every thing would happen the way you want it to, a prince charming wouldn't just find her and marry her, she'd have to work to get her Sessh- uh, prince.

Some would say she was taking things too seriously, and that Fairy Tales weren't supposed to be real, but she really did think that the damn tales would stop leading kids on to think that they could ask for help from animals in the wild, or get a God-Mother in their time of need, or even-

"Rin!" Miku yelled over the few people who had turned up at the place. It was pretty early, so obviously not many people would have arrived. But the distance between the teal-haired girl and Rin was large, so Miku had to be loud, or get her voice drowned out by the other citizens.

"What? Oh sorry, I was just.. getting inspiration for a song," Rin explained when she caught up with everyone. She herself hadn't noticed how she had stopped in her tracks and just stood there, lost in thought.

"Oh, a song for our band? You know I signed up our band to perform again in about.. 2 days," Lin smiled sweetly, Rin returning the smile until she processed the words. Then the smile quickly dissipated.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE PERFORMANCE EARLIER WHERE I COULD HAVE PREPARED FOR IT, DAMN IT?" Rin screamed in Lin's face as the blonde girl was shaken violently.

"Why.. do... you... think... I came... to your house... that day!" Lin managed to get out as she continued being shaken. 'That day' refering to, of course, the day where the incident happened with Rin's parents.

Rin stopped shaking Lin. "Yeah, good enough. Whatever. Lemme go think up a song." She started to walk away.

Kagome stopped her. "You're not going anywhere. Cos'... I WANNA GO ON THE PUKINATOR!" The raven-haired girl pointed excitedly to a roller-coaster that was black, splashed here and there with a mix of green paints to make it seem like someone had vomitted violently on it. Either that, or it wasn't paint and someone really did vomit violently on it, and nobody bothered to clean it up. It looked so real, it was pretty hard to tell.

Ayame, Koga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's hands all flew to their noses to block out a scent. Well, obviously if they were going to an amusement park, they must have brought Sesshomaru, Len and Miku along.

"It smells like someone ate a bunch of onions, cookies, mayonnaise all at once and puked it out!" Inuyasha commented.

Kagome stared at the ride. "I rethought my descision... let's go to.."

"THAT THING!" Lin screamed, pointing to some random ride and jumping up and down. "I wanna go on that thing!"

She was pointing to a ride known as a 'Gravitron'.

Rin stared. Weird... weird name.

Kagome caught a glimpse of the inside. "It looks unsafe..."

Lin squealed. "Unsafeness is the key to fun! Now come on!" she said as she grabbed the nervous raven haired girl and her twin brother, dragging them into the ride despite their obvious protests. The rest of the gang shrugged, and followed. They all chose to stand next to each other. Ayame started the line of friends, followed by Koga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Lin, Len and Miku.

They then leaned back against the cushioned walls that were already angled, Kagome having her eyes shut, waiting for the ride to quickly start and end. The girls, except Lin and Miku, started to tie their hair as they were told to, or it would be caught in the mechanisms. Lin's hair was already short, and Miku already had her hair tied.

And after a few announcements, the ride began, with a man standing in a non-moving platform in the center, probably the operator. It wasn't too bad at first, until it really picked up speed. Screams of either frightened or excited people errupted inside. Kagome was one of the frightened ones, Lin, Koga and Rin were the excited ones, everyone else was having fun but made no attempt to make noise.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru, who looked back at her. It was hard, as the ride was spinning and centrifugal force was pushing them against the cushioned walls, but they managed, even though the individual sections of the wall were moving up and down, making the ride all the more worse for Kagome. Rin could see that though Sesshomaru seemed to care less about the ride, his eyes held a spark of amusement and the corner of his mouth was twitching up a little. In about 20 seconds, the speed reached 24 rpm, and Kagome was clinging onto Inuyasha and Rin for all her life was worth, while Lin was happily squealing.

Needless to say, eventually, though she wouldn't admit it, Kagome had fun on the ride along with her friends. And Rin got more inspiration for a song in her head.

"Hey, guys. You continue on ahead, kay? I'm going home," Rin smiled at her friends as soon as they got off the ride. She wanted to get home and write the song as soon as possible. They gave her a wave and continued off, though Sesshomaru felt like following her.

Back at home, Rin started humming an original tune, making up lyrics as she twirled around.

"Life's not a fairy tail, things won't always go your way, life's not a happily ever after, there's no such thing as a perfect day.." The chocolate-haired girl locked the door and went into her bedroom, starting to write the lyrics down.

After a while, she got texts from everyone saying they all reached home. And though Rin didn't know why, she felt a tug at the end of her lips, eventually bursting into giggles of happiness.

"I guess, I'm glad they're okay~!" Rin whispered to herself.

Her phone vibrated on her water bed again, making a word in her lyrics sheet go wobbly as she wrote it. It was from Lin, saying 'Miku got in2 n incident 2day, i'll tell u about it l8er ;)'.

Rin was slightly worried, but calmed after seeing the wink emoticon. It was probably something to do with Miku and Len... hopefully not involving pregnancies...

And then she continued writing lyrics.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N : Hi~ I'm going out for a movie for the first time ever later, so to calm my excitement I wrote this. It explains MANY MANY MANY things at the end. :D**_

* * *

"-and Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?" The dog demon spat out disgustedly, his face twisted into fury, though the person on the other side of the phone couldn't see it.

"You will do as I say," was the last thing he heard before the person hung up.

"Don't you DARE!" Sesshomaru growled out too late, and he snatched up the telephone only to fling it to the ground and crush it. His eyes bore through the remains on it, as though she'd come out from the other line through what used to be the telephone.

That wretched woman. His heart filled with loathe at her name, so he could not even say with without so much as spitting it out like scum.

What if he didn't feel like obeying her command? He certainly knew he didn't want to. But she was of higher rank than him, so he had to obey. It was a rule of the Taiyoukai clan.

Lin always said rules were made to be broken. Kagome always said rules would keep us safe. Rin always said it depended on the situation. Sesshomaru felt Rin's saying was the most wise. But now that he was in this mess, it didn't seem too helpful.

If he obeyed, everything would be fine, but he would hate his life.

If he didn't, he and his friends would be tortured to the point of wanting death, but would never be killed.

The image of Rin strapped to a wall, being stabbed in the arms repeatedly flashed through his mind. Next, Sango was having her fingernails ripped off, the once-brave demon slayer struggling violently and crying hard as another fingernail was forced off.

Lin came next, being hit in the head repeatedly with a pipe covered in blood - hers. Ayame was screaming and thrashing next to her, as she and Inuyasha were both controlled to kill innocent creatures. Ayame was to kill wolf demons, in between kills her body would break a bone on purpose.

Inuyasha was to kill humans, and had the same situation as Ayame. Len's screams surged through Sesshomaru's mind as he visioned the boy who idolized him strapped to a wall, like Rin.

But unlike Rin, the walls around him where white, with the occasional blood splatter. Chemical after chemical were being injected into his body as the blone boy thrased around, trying to use his strength to escape the iron chains. His blood burned with each push of the syringe. He would not scream, nor would he cry. All his energy was used for his failing attempt at escape.

Then there was Koga. Water was forced down his throat, and his stomach was kicked repeatedly until he spit it out. Sesshomaru could almost feel his own stomach bruise at every kick.

Miroku was reliving a nightmare. His own ancestor was revived somehow, and the younger monk was being sucked into his hand, through a 'Wind Tunnel'. Shards of glass were everywhere, scraping Miroku as they flew into the black hole. But what really got to Miroku was that when his ancestor looked up, his face was revealed as... Himself?

"No! Help me!" Sesshomaru heard a young boy cry. He spun around, but no one was there. His head started to burn, and he felt feverish as memories came pouring back of when Inu Taisho violently hurt him. All the pain came back, and he felt a rib break. His face was stone, though. This may have happened before, but it won't happen again.

Finally, Sesshomaru came out of his visions. Cold sweat poured down his forehead, and he instantly knew he had to obey. Or the rest of his clan, who were rebellious against Inu Taisho ever since he married a human, would torture them all. He couldn't bear to see his friends in pain. Rin, Len, Koga and - dare he say it - Inuyasha especially.

If he didn't obey the command he was given, it would have been selfish. All his friends, all in pain, just for a stupid descision.

It was settled. He had to obey her command.

Even if it meant breaking Rin's heart.

"I hate you..." Sesshomaru breathed raggedly, still trying to recover from the horror of his many visions. "Yasuri..."

And from somewhere far away, the cackle of a demoness once thought to be dead could be heard.

"My lady," a servant spoke up.

"What is it?" Yasuri snapped. "Speak up!"

"Have you told your son that it was you who controlled Inu Taisho to attack him when he was younger? Right after you set your castle on fire?"

"Hush up, Jiken!" Yasuri used her high heels to dig into his face. "Someone might hear you. And besides, why would I tell for? Inu Taisho still thinks, up to today, that it was his demon blood acting up, that it was his fault. So silence!"

Another servant named 'Juken' spoke up. "My lady, why are you forcing your own son to marry...her...?"

Yasuri laughed. "Isn't it obvious? Ever since she fell in love with him at first sight, her parents have been paying me to let her marry my Sesshomaru. Have you seen the amount? Hah! I've done many, many things to get that money. I've faked my death for years, I've traumatised poor Sesshy, but that stupid Rin-girl got in the way. I even got someone to try and traumatise that stupid Rin by killing her parents, but that didn't work.

"I want that money, Juken. I'll do anything to get it. Now, dispose of Jiken's body at once!"

Juken bowed, and with a quick, "Yes, my lady", he rushed out with the body.

* * *

_**Ending note : In case you didn't know, I changed Sesshy's mum's name to 'Yasuri'. :D For... obvious purposes. And yes, Yasuri is sadistic and loves money. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N : Sad Valentine's day :D  
**_

_**I don't own Inuyasha, or Vocaloids. Leave me the hell alone. *sulks in corner***_

* * *

Rin P.O.V

Today I had seen so many things.

First, it was Kanna. When I met up with her today morning like I promised, she was all shaky and nervous. I had to slap her before she manned up enough to give the chocolates to Kohaku, of course. She's usually so emotionless, I wouldn't have thought her of all people would have broken the record for most trembles in a minute.

Then it was Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome had proclaimed her well-known love for him, loud and with pride, and presented him with a box of dog-chocolates. Everyone knows that since Inuyasha is half-dog demon, he'd be affected by all things that affect dogs. And since he's half human, he's not immune to everything like Sesshomaru is. And I suppose Inuyasha scarfed down the chocolates, and then probably said ramen would be better. I DID, after all, hear Kagome yelling at a 'stupid dog' today morning.

Oh, and then there was Sango and Miroku. Their's is my personal favourite. It's too cute~! I found out that in their previous school, a year ago, Miroku had actually asked Sango to be his Valentine! He even got down on one knee with a fancy card in hand! Well, ever since then they started dating, and Miroku completely forgot about their aniversary.

The only problem was, that Sango had heard Miroku needed some butter knives, so she got him some in a beautifully wrapped box. When he told her he forgot, she went insane and... Well, let's just say butter knives work as wonderfully as darts, when used with some strength.

Turns out, Miroku was faking that he forgot all along, and brought out some flowers for Sango. All the flowers either violet or pink, Sango's two favourite colors. Of course, violet reminded her of Miroku, and pink of her, so obviously she'd love the two colors. Plus, they're a good combo - both the flowers and Sango & Miroku.

...Too bad for Miroku's butter knives. Sango had to apologise so much, and she only shut up when Miroku kissed her... and groped her as soon as he pulled away.

After that, I witnessed Len and Miku chatting. Miku was holding out a hand and saying something to Len, and after that, Len shyly held the hand and she gave him a box of banana flavoured chocolates, which I personally think tastes weird. Len apparently thought so too, but he did well to hide it from the teal-haired girl so that he wouldn't upset her.

And when she turned away, he spit out the unchewed chocolate into the trash can that, luckily for Len, was conviniently placed next to him.

Oh yeah, Koga and Ayame had a nice day too. Ayame gave him some chocolates, Koga just accepted them and ate them. To Ayame, it was the happiest day of her life. I could tell from the way she was jumping up and down. To Koga, it was a normal day except for some girl giving you chocolates. I could tell cause he just chewed them emotionlessly, but not as scary-looking as Sesshy-kun.

And speaking of Sesshy-kun, I was approaching him right now with some chocolates behind my back. They were in a heart shaped box, since we were sorta-going out. I spent quite a few hours wrapping it, or at least, trying to. I was never too good at wrapping, though sometimes when I tried really hard, it turned out beautiful.

And now, he was just sitting at his desk staring into space. I wondered what he was thinking about. I caught sight of his face, and he didn't look too happy. I decided, that my chocolates would cheer him up!

Everyone else was having such a great time today with their lovers, it gave me confidence to do what I planned to do.

_**Sesshomaru P.O.V**_

My mother has psychic powers. She can do anything, and I hate that she forces the visions of my friends in torture into my mind. Though I've calmed down and gotten used to the visions, seeing Rin in pain makes me feel like losing my happiness for her and our friend's sakes is worth it.

Ah, I smelt Rin approaching. Despite being a demon, the visions kept me awake for too long. I needed to get at least an hour of rest, why couldn't my wench of a mother give me a break? I was in too much fatigue to even adknowlege Rin.

"H-hey, Sesshy-kun..?" The human girl shoved a poorly-wrapped box of chocolates in my face. She tried her best, at least. "Here, for you!"

I gave her a smirk. Unwrapping the box, I picked one out and popped it into my mouth. I had to say, even though the gift was poorly wrapped, I'm glad the chocolates tasted fine. I could still remembering Len's face paling just now. He had to wait for Miku to turn before he could spit it out. I felt sorry for the boy.

Soon I had devoured all the chocolates like some beast. I couldn't help it, they were delicious. Though, unlike my ignorant half-breed brother, I did it with gracefulness, noiselessly and without getting all my sweets on my face.

I mumbled a quiet 'thank you' before turning to stare into space and get images of torture replayed in my head again and again.

"Sesshomaru.."

Oh no. Not that tone..

I knew that tone anywhere. It was when a girl was going to ask you on a date.

I heard the shuffling of feet. Rin was getting ready to finish me off.

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

It wasn't a date that she requested. It was worse, to be her boyfriend. I loved her, I really did, but I couldn't do it. My head felt like something was stabbing through it as the images became more vivid, the screams of my friends echoing and getting louder.

"No..." I was trying to get my visions to stop, but Rin took it that I was turning her down. I could see she was about to cry as her face fell, and a pang of guilt daggered through my heart. Why was she using that pout with her tears?

"I-it's okay... S-sesshy...kun..." Her voice was trembling and cracking. She even managed a lopsided smile.

I don't understand how she could be like this. Just in Preschool she was unforgiving over something so trivial, and now she was smiling and telling me it was alright of me to break her heart?

I tried to speak up, to tell her that I loved her and that I was doing this against my will, but my mouth was jammed. Mother was forcing it closed. Damn her!

I tried speaking again, but it still wouldn't work. Miku had seen the whole thing and walked up to Rin.

"Why are you being nice to him?" Miku narrowed her eyes at me and sent me a cold glare. I wasn't too challenged, though.

"Because when we were younger, I was mad at him for no good reason," Rin said with a smile that held fake happiness in it. "So I'm being nice to him now to make up for it~!"

Her voice was laced with sweetness that made me want to just kill myself to get rid of the guilt. Now that I thought about it, suiciding didn't seem so bad.

Rin waved me goodbye as the teacher came into the room. All the while, Kagura was eyeing me with an intense blank stare. To tell the truth, I was creeped out, though I hid it well.

After class, Rin smiled sweetly at me, pretending that the two tear streaks on her face didn't exist. I breathed out heavily through my nose, still not being able to open my mouth. It was probably punishment for even trying to in the first place. She and Lin, who had been chatting, left the classroom.

Kagura walked up to me. Oh no, not her.

She narrowed her eyes at me just like Miku had done. What did I ever do to this woman?

"I can't believe you would do such a thing," she told me. She must have heard that I was engaged to somebody other than her.

"Yeah, well so what?" I retorted.

She turned her back on me. "I never knew breaking hearts was your hobby."

I started to growl. "Look, just because I'm not marrying yo-"

"I'm not TALKING about me! Did you see Rin's face? Did you see how hurt she was? It was all because of you! Nobody deserves to get their heart broken like that. You're just plain evil," that Kagura skank stopped walking when she reached the doorway. The whole class had left by then.

I tried aguing back, but not only was my mouth forced shut again, but Kagura threw a fan at my face, and it hit my eye. I held it tightly, trying to stop the pain as I stared at her.

"Wondering why I'm supporting Rin? I always had been. I always loved you, but found you guys the perfect couple ever since I matured in High School. You can't blame me for crazily fangirling, or calling her names, though," she laughed here. I didn't see the joke. "I am a jealous bitch after all. I just can't believe what. A. Bastard. You were to Rin."

She left the classroom after that, and I decided that maybe lingering in the classroom, away from people a while longer would be for the best.

* * *

**_Ending note : Wondering why I made Kagura a good person now? Meh, consider it a tribute to Fnick's Witness. :D She doesn't hate Kagura, but she does hate SessKag (Kagome, Kagura, either one)._**

...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME D:


	16. Chapter 16

**Rin P.O.V**

I glared at him. These days, I've been glaring at Sesshomaru more and more. When he looks my way, I smile sweetly at him to keep up my promise. He always looks hurt and pained after that. I liked those moments. I lived off them.

I wonder what made him so… bitchy. After a few hours of crying, I realised that he was no good for me. If it cost me this much pain, he's definitely not good for me. Ayame tells me I deserve better. It took me this long to agree.

Well, Lin does have a heart, I discovered just today. She told me that if I didn't want to, I could choose not to sing. I gave her a hug and accepted the offer. Ever since Sesshomaru become all bastardish on me, I haven't been able to complete the song about how life isn't like a fairy tale, no matter how fitting it is to my current situation.

But since we already got fans from the first time we performed, people were expecting another performance. I didn't have the heart to let them down, not even the slightest bit.

Miku and Len did help me, though. Len was such a sweetie, trying to comfort me.

"I don't think Sesshomaru wants to do this, Rin nee-san. He's doing it against his will," Len told me.

"I got that same feeling, too." Koga agreed. They were both absurd, going out of their minds! Sesshomaru had told me 'no' with such desperateness, I'm sure he had been waiting for the day to just tell me that. Of course, Len and Koga are the two boys closest to Sesshomaru, so of course they might be right.

Then again, Len is just a kid who hasn't reached puberty and Koga just a wolf-demon version of what people think blondes are.

…I also notice ever since Sesshomaru broke my heart, I've been getting harsher and harsher.

I never text on my phone, I hardly smile except to Sesshomaru, and I'm always bloated when try to eat something. So far I went 1 day without food. I don't think that's too good.

On the day that The Living Perfection was supposed to perform, Miku and Len took the spotlight. Not that they wanted to, more like they wanted to make sure nobody would bother me about cancelling the performance. I sunk into a corner of the hall, unnoticed by everyone who was too engrossed in the stage – or at least, what was on it.

The dull red curtains pulled back, revealing sakura petals scattered on the floor, and a few cardboard sakura trees. They were not those cheap old, boring and ugly ones. Kagome painted them. She's one of the best in our level at painting. One, she painted a …..shirtless…. Inuyasha and I had thought she took a photo. A really dirty, perverted photo.

Miku and Len had explained to me the story of the Sakura.

"Rin, this is a love story," Miku told me as she eagerly grabbed Len's hand. "We're gonna sing together~!"

I was sorta excited, though, since I never heard either of the two sing. I wonder what Len would sound like as he sang. It'd be too cute!

And Miku has a beautiful voice, if she sings, I'm sure it would go well with Len. Just like how well I went with Sesshomaru…

Miku started to sing as she hid behind the trees, dressed in a magenta and violet colored kimono. Her hair was tied at the end, and put over her shoulder so that it was on her chest. She was beautiful. Maybe if I was prettier, Sesshomaru would have loved me.

Maybe.

________

________

"Ah, can't do this anymore,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na…"

She twirled to the music, her teal-colored hair spinning around wildly as she weaved in and out of the many 'Sakura Trees'.

_"I must thank you_  
_For loving me back_  
_You fell into my world_  
_And I am the jack."_

As she sang that part, an explosion occured and Len appeared from the smoke, looking around wildly. Miku walked up to him, and bent down slightly so that she was towering over his sitting body.

_"Quick and sneaky glances_  
_All around_  
_Not to make a sound._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na"_

Here, the screen behind the duo showed Miku's eyes darting back and forth suspiciously.

_"Insane world I am in_  
_All alone in this place_  
_As darkness consumes_  
_Your wonderful face_  
_Wandering my world_  
_What is it that you see?_  
_Among the Sakura there is me"_

Both Miku and Len's faces were pitch black. The lighting effects were causing this, and the results they got were stupendous. Miku had darted into the safety of the Sakura trees again, and Len was acting confused as to who was just towering over him. He then pretended to just see Miku among the Sakura trees as some pink petals fell from above.

_"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na_  
_Do not be afraid_  
_I am the Weeping Sakura._

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_La, la, la, la, la_  
_Come closer to me_  
_I'm just the Weeping Sakura."_

Miku was beckoning Len to come closer to her by wiggling her finger. By then, I was watching as intently as the audience.

_"Sent by the Satan_  
_A devil in disguise_  
_Upon your arrival_  
_You captured my eyes"_

Miku was hiding behind the 'Sakura Trees' again, spying on Len.

_"We fell deep in love_  
_But with my bloodthirsty lust_  
_I stole away your life_  
_You went limp in my grasp"_

Miku suddenly lashed out at Len, and he fell to the ground as her hands got covered in blood. I assumed it was paint. No, more like I hope it was paint.

_"My fangs, my heart  
____All tainted with blood..."_

Miku grasped the left side of her chest, where her heart was, to show that her heart was tainted as well. She peered at her blood-stained hands through her fringe. She had fallen to her knees, and her chest heaved with sobs.

____________

"Against my will  
A sin I had done  
Rain dripped on my head  
And I would not try to run"

Miku let out a wail here, and my heart died a bit at the sound. I felt so sad, even though I knew it was just acting and a song.

_"Why?  
My tears came to stop  
My body had dropped  
My love and I  
Burried in the soil"_

She fell to the ground alongside Len, and it continued to rain with Sakura petals dropping from above. I took a look, and saw Naraku high above the stage, standing on a platform unseen to those who didn't look, throwing petals down from buckets. He was also armed with watering cans to make rain. I admit, he's pretty good for a backstage person. I just wish he didn't make that happy, idiotic expression as he threw the flowers down.

________

"Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Please just be afraid  
I am the Weeping Sakura."

"Na, na, na, na, na, na  
La, la, la, la, la  
Get away from this world  
I'm just the Weeping Sakura..."

Miku and Len both curtsied and bowed respectively as they ran off stage, desperate to escape. Those two were shy and timid, I was surprised that they could even sing on stage without having nervous breakdowns.

...

Damn, I AM getting harsher.

* * *

**Sesshomaru P.O.V**

So, the way I see this song, some girl was sent by the Devil himself to guard a world. A boy accidentally lands in that world, and the girl, with no memory of the Devil or her duties, fell in love with him. Suddenly, the Satan controls her to kill him, and she does. But as soon as the mind-control is over, she realises what she just did to her love, and she herself dies in the end.

What a waste of life.

Though, this song does describe my situation very well. I, like the girl in the song, am being forced to hurt Rin and her feelings. Though, I do regret this and have no intention of doing this on purpose. Soon, I'm sure I won't be able to think freely either. I wish that mother would leave me and my life alone.

But wishes don't always come true.

* * *

**Author Time! : Yeah. I didn't put this blasted thing at the front. Why? Cause after 1 hour of fixing the 'italics', I didn't want to ruin my progress. Damn it, everytime I try to make one thing italic, everything else becomes normal. Ugh. Well, I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own Vocaloids. I own this plot, and that awesome song you just read. I was inspired to make a song that makes no sense at all unless you watch the video instead of only listening to it. And Sesshy explained pretty much everything. :D**

**And also, I'm disapppointed in the number of reviews I'm getting. Well, it's lesser than usual, so I guess I'm just being greedy. But I do wanna hit 100 reviews before this story ends, and I can't do that when I have like, 3 chapters left and 5 reviews per chapter each. *glares at non-reviewers***

Nah, don't take this to heart. Just review. If you're anonymous, don't worry. I accept anonymous reviews :D 

**Remember, I lurfs you all~ In a non-lesbian way. ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N : HEY GUYS~ It's been a while since I updated but.. but.. ..BLAME THE FUCKING NOTEPAD I HAVE TO USE DX_**  
**_Well so anyway it's the March holidays for me, YAY~! So I hope I can put up the next chapter by the end of it :3 And once this story ends, I'll still keep it in the 'incomplete' section, cause there's still some special chapters for some holidays, like Valentine's day and Christmas and Halloween. Ooooh, I look forward to the Halloween one ^w^ I'm also currently writing another song for this fanfiction, based on a song that's stuck in my head. To find that song, get on Youtube, type in 'Luka Just Be Friends' and click the first thing you find. :2_**

**_And I noticed that I got a jump of reviews as soon as I asked for em'. Thank you all so much, I'm sure I'll get to 100 soon :D I'm gonna be the youngest to hit 100~!_**

**_So anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or the Vocaloids. ..So uh, enjoy the chapter?_**

* * *

"Come on, Rin, calm down," Lin patted Rin's back. She was currently hyperventilating.

"But what if Sesshomaru stopped loving me cause I suddenly turned ugly?" Rin screeched as Lin continued patting her back, each time with slightly more force, showing her accumulating irritation.

"Listen, Rin. The worst that can happen is that nobody will love you and you'll die alone and haunt Sesshomaru and whatever new wife he gets forever."

As soon as those words escaped Lin's mouth, Rin's hyperventilating picked up speed. A single tear slipped out her eye, but she refused to let any more tears be shed for Sesshomaru. She had to be strong, not some wuss who cried in a corner all the time and eventually jumped off a cliff after going insane by hearing her love's voice in her head. She had so much to live for. She could start an official band, she could be a solo singer, she could be a Kindergarten teacher-

_"Hi," a voice called out to Sesshomaru, who was looking at the ground. His head shot up to find a little girl smiling at him. "Would you like to be my friend?"_

_Sesshomaru snapped at her. "Don't you dare call me a friend! You're just like the rest of them!" Who was this girl anyway?_

_"Rest of... who?" the girl asked looking around, utterly confused. "I'm sorry if someone hurt you!" She exclaimed and plopped herself right next to Sesshomaru. "My name's Rin! You're.. Sesshomaru, aren't you?"_

Rin's eyes widened as the memory invaded her mind involuntarily.

_Sesshomaru bent down, so that his eyes could meet Rin's, who was sitting on the ground sobbing. He had cured wounds with his saliva before, but there was no way he was going to lick a knee. It was gross to do so, and even worse to think it!_

_So instead, the young InuYokai simply licked a cloth before wrapping it around his best friend's knee. The lingering scent of blood slowly dispatched from the area surrounding Rin, and a smile was brought upon her young, curious face as the pain disappeared too._

_Noticing her friend in front of her, staring to see if she was alright, she gave him a quick peck on the cheeks before hugging him tightly. "Aw..."s could be heard in the crowd as Rin made the love she had for her friend public._

Rin wished for the memories to stop invading her mind, to stop strangling her heart. Why was it so hard to breathe..?

_"I can't stop dancing!" Rin screamed._

_Sesshomaru slowly got up. He faced her. And he kissed her on the forehead._

_"Come on, my fiance," Sesshomaru gently took hold of Rin's hand and led her to the door._

"ENOUGH!" Rin pushed the unsuspecting blonde twin to the ground and grabbed a nearby wooden chair, tossing it in the air. As soon as it came into contact with her violet rug, it dismembered.

Only one word was worth her saying it at the moment. "ENOUGH! ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" Rin was now childishly throwing a tantrum with the temper of a vicious beast. Chairs were broken, books were torn and Lin was hiding under the bed.

"Rin, stop!" Lin called from under the bed. Rin fell to her knees, exhausted as Lin crawled out from under the bed to cradle the chocolate haired girl in her arms. She exhaled. "For a minute there I thought you'd dent me."

Rin was compelled to ask what Lin had meant by 'denting', but she remained silent, trying to keep still and calm down.

"That fucking bastard's been in my mind for so long.. I hate him, maybe I should go date Kohaku.." Rin mumbled weakly, searching for possibilities to forget the one person she regretted making friends with.

Unfortunately, a fist made contact with her head in return.

"You idiot, do you think that Kohaku is some playtoy that you can take away from Kanna just because your own heart is broken?" Lin was for once, being serious. She huffed in anger, and Rin looked away shamefully.

She could only mumble a soft apology before staring out the window. _Sesshomaru, I'm going to get over you. And I'm going to find someone better. I'll be the old happy and cheery and fun Rin again, just you wait._

"Sesshomaru, you bastard!" Inuyasha slammed the door open with a very audible 'BANG'. Sesshomaru almost jumped and dropped the large boxes he was currently holding. Almost. "What's the big idea, MOVING OUT all of a sudden?" Inuyasha's ears twitched in irritation as Sesshomaru turned to stare into his brother's enraged eyes.

The full-blooded demon, or 'Fluffy', as Inuyasha loved to call him, exhaled gently and calmy. "You should know by now, half-breed, that my fiance wants me to move in with her."

Inuyasha had to keep from lashing out at his brother as soon as 'half-breed' escaped his lips. He had restrained himself sucessfully, for once. "Why do you wanna listen to your fiance! You don't even like her!"

Sesshomaru stared at him. Could he really tell him?

Oh God, headache attack. His mother found out and obviously was against the idea. The full-blooded demon gently put down the large box in his arms, trying to remain calm.

He opened his mouth to speak back, wanting to say that it was his mother's orders, but his mouth was again, clamped shut. Right, the whole world thought that Yasuri was dead, obviously she'd want to keep it that way. After all, since the fire...

No, he wasn't going to dwell back on that day..

_That day that he thought his beloved mother had died and left him all alone. His father just left one day for some human, the very species he was brought up to hate. And now, his mother was gone in the fire. Who was the bastard who killed his mother? Did God hate his kind so much that he deserved this?_

"-y. Fluffy. Fluffy. ...HEY FLUFFASS!" Inuyasha had been trying to get Sesshomaru's attention, and apparently a change of nickname and tone helped a lot.

"What do you desire so much that you have to call me such an unflattering name?" Sesshomaru barked back, getting over his childhood quickly. His mouth was allowed to move, finally.

"I desire to know WHY THE FUCK you're listening to your fiance! Jesus, for a demon with better hearing than me, you sure are deaf!" Inuyasha defended himself, ready to fight back if Sesshomaru tried to kill him.. for the millionth time that hour.

In response, the full-blooded demon childishly slashed (and missed) at Inuyasha. Poison seeped from his claws, dripping onto the carpet. A hole slowly grew in it with each drop. He immediately caught this action and took the poison back into his arm.

Inuyasha was panting heavily, having just dodged what would have been a fatal blow. "What about Rin?"

"This isn't about Rin," Sesshomaru stated as he turned his back on his half-brother, starting to walk back to his room.

"Then who is it about, Sesshomaru?" the half-demon called out, making Sesshomaru stop in his tracks. And though nobody saw it, the full-blooded demon's eyes had widened, if just for a split-second, as soon as he realised his half-breed of a half-brother had used his given name for once.

Inuyasha had a point. Who WAS it about?

Sesshomaru continued his way up the carpeted stairs to his own room. "It's..about everyone," he muttered so softly that he himself couldn't hear it.

The box full of items that Sesshomaru owned lay on the floor, forgotten as Inuyasha left the room and Sesshomaru entered his.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N : After hours and hours of writing, I went to check how many words I'd written, and yay~! Only 1,324. *wtf how is that possible face***_

_**Well anyway, this chapter is a humour-filled one full of cursing. Guess who's point of view it's from? :D I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter, or fanfiction for that matter. :3**_

_**This really is just a side-story to the whole fanfiction, but I felt like saying "I'M THE YOUNGEST AUTHOR EVER TO GET 100 REVIEWS ON A FIC" through a fun chapter. So here.**_

* * *

Why? Why? WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS?

Oh yeah, because I trusted that Bakotsu would introduce me to a guy who I'd be great friends with, be drinking buds with, heck even Football mates with!

And what do I get? Do I get a normal guy to be pals with?

Nooooo, I got Jakotsu.

It had all been a normal day, with Rin sulking about Fluffass' sudden emo state, Ayame chatting non-stop about how Koga asked her out, Kagome nagging me, Sango slapping Miroku, Len slapping Lin, and Miku sipping juice staring awkwardly at all this. Oh, and then mum kept sobbing and sniffing and.. whatever else girls do when they cry, wailing that 'Sesshomaru was moving out because she was a horrible replacement mother'. It got pretty awkward for Fluffass when he came into the room.

Yeah, so back to what happened during school.

My Middle School football team mate Bankotsu had come along.

"Yo, Inuyama!" How nicity nice with sugar and skittle-pooping unicorns of my former team mate to forget my name.

"It's Inuyasha."

"Whatever. I'd like to introduce to you my good friend, yeah? I'm sure he'd LOVE to meet you, and please, spend as MUCH time as you want with him," Bankotsu flashed a smile and gave me a peace sign. I didn't want to say it out loud at the time, cause Bankotsu has a gang, but he sure looked gay.

"You implying that I'm gay?" I asked in reference to 'spending as MUCH time' as I wanted with the 'him'.

"Hell no, don't take his virginity away!" Bankotsu waved his arms around, disgusted. Wha..? I didn't even say anything about taking the virginity of a boy. Heck, I didn't even think about it! The freaking idiot gave me another peace sign, and then he told me, "I just want ya to distract him. Keep him away from me. The boy can't learn to shut up once he finds some guy good-lookin', so I need to take a break from him. See ya tomorrow, Inumama!"

"IT'S INU FUCKING YASHA!" I screamed.

"WHATEVER!" He screamed back. Bloody fucking hell.

Then, the next day came. Oh joy.

I was leaning against my locker in school when I saw Bankotsu dragging this girl down the hallway, towards me. She wore a long violet kimono, with a bluish scarf and had her hair- wait a minute. Why am I describing her for? I don't even like describing shit.

Well anyway, so yeah, Bakotsu was dragging this girl down the hallway. Huh, the guy got himself a girlfriend, finally. I guess he ain't gay afterall. The girl kept squirming and shouting.

"Bankotsu! Stop dragging me, if I said I don't wanna meet a half-breed it mea-" The girl made eye contact with me. "Why, hello there, sexy."

Oh hell no.

Bankotsu smiled at me sweetly, but he had a hint of evil in that smile, oh, and also annoyance, smugness, arrogance, pride, and hunger. All that in one smile sorta made him look constipated. I dunno, I've entered the bathroom when my dad was using it too many times to remember what the costipation face looks like by heart.

The leader of the Band of Seven opened his mouth to speak. I prepared myself for a wrong name. "Inukanna-"

"INUYASHA!"

"..this is Jakotsu" Bankotsy completely ignored me as he shoved Jakotsu into my chest.

"Uh... nice girlfriend?" I wasn't too sure of what to say about Jakotsu trying to undo my shirt so desperately.. what was she, a slut?

Yeah, well so something about what I said was so fucking funny that the two started laughing. Well, Bankotsu was laughing all manly and proud and arrogant.. and stuff. Jakotsu was giggling.

"Inumomo," Bankotsu started like some cilivised tard. I facepalmed. "This is the boy we talked about yesterday." He strained out the word 'boy' for some reason. I stared at him, trying to understand what was so funny about his girlfriend.

Then it hit me like Fluffass did when I uploaded a video of him doing the Caramelldansen on YouTube.

"Your girlfriend's.. a boy..?" I slowly tried to comprehend this. Damn you, brain! Work faster damn it!

I facepalmed again. Wait.. does Bankotsu slapping me in the face count as a facepalm...?

"He's NOT my girlfriend, Inumaru!" Nice, he mixed up my name with Fluffass' name. That was nice of him. Of course, in case you don't get it, I'm being freaking sarcastic.

"Sure he ain't," I replied, not believing him. "So wacha want me to do with Jakotsu?"

"Make love to him~" Jakotsu whispered in a failed attempt to trick me into thinking it was Bankotsu who said it. What the hell?

I hit the crossdressing freak in the face, before repeating my question to Bankotsu. He must have been having a cold or something, cause he was wiping his nose with a tissue. His face was red too.

"Meh, making love to him sounds good," he said as he threw away the tissue, which I could see was bloodied.

"Then go make love to him and leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled angrily. Jakotsu gave me a flirty wink and said something about liking the hard to get type, which I told him to shut up about.

Bankotsu sighed heavily. "Just babysit him for a while, Sesshoyasha."

What the BLOODY SHITTY HELL WAS SO HARD about REMEMBERING my FUCKING NAME?

Koga walked by the three of us.

Bankotsu waved. "Yo, Koga!"

Koga raised his arm in greeting. "Hey Bankotsu."

The wolf-tard then left. The sad thing is that Bankotsu only befriended Koga this year and can remember his name, but Bakotsu's known me since Preschool and can't even stick to ONE wrong name.

"No way, I ain't gonna babysit no gay!" I brought up the topic of our earlier conversation.

"I'll pay you a dollar each minute you'll have a babysit him, which is 6 hours," Bankotsu said.

"Deal." Man, I have got to learn some self-control. Bankotsu and Jakotsu left, the gay one really excited about afterschool.

The bell rang, signalling that classes had just started. I just realised it made a nice sound.

...

Aw, shit! I'm late for class again!

Maths sucked, Literature was torturous, and we had to watch Dora The Explora for Spanish class. I mean, come ON! Really, Dora The Explora? Couldn't they have at least shown Go Diego Go instead? Then came lunch time. I grabbed out my packed ramen, and it still remains a mystery to me how my mum managed to keep it in a paper bag without any leaks. I headed out to the cafeteria (well I wasn't thinking straight while I walked, kay?), and after losing my apetite seeing people actually eat the lunch lady's food, and making random chemicals mix and explode in Miroku's face during Chemistry, school was finally over! Moneh making time, hell yeah!

Jakotsu clung on to me like Sara kept doing to Fluffass. Kagome didn't take too kindly to that.

"Excuse me, Jakotsu," Kagome cooed gently, trying to pry Jakotsu's body off my side. In turn, my girlfriend was bitten. And that was the girst time I heard her curse. I'm so proud.

"OW! You fucking bastard, what did ya do that for?" Kagome's temper was starting to show itself. I plucked Jakotsu off my side and decided to watch the show from the safety of behind the lockers. Man, Kagome certainly knew how to rip out hair.

After explaining to Kagome about how I was supposed to babysit of Jakotsu, she sighed heavily, but accepted the fact and left. Then she came back to give Jakotsu one last slap, then left again.

Once I got into my room with him, I looked around to see if I could find anything Jakotsu would like to play with. Don't judge me, I've never babysitted before! There was a lot of stuff in my room : Posters, clothes on the floor, homework not done from Middle School, embarrassing photos of Fluffass, my computer, my flat screen tv, a large empty fish tank with a snake inside, an extremely long shoelace- HEY! A long shoelace!

I grabbed it, then tossed it to Jakotsu. "Here, go play with this."

He stared at it, then at me, and licked his lips. They curved to form a smirk. "Mmm, I love bondage."

..I better run now. Ah, fuck my life.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N : Sorry for the long wait.. I had to keep planning and planning and this is the ending chapter. A piece of crap. :3**_

_**So anyway, I'll be making more chapters after this, still, and those BONUS CHAPTERS will be about the following Christmas and April Fools, and I might even add in what happened with Sango and Hinamizawa. Those chapters will help conclude Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship, Koga and Ayame's relationship and Sango and Miroku's relationship. I'm sorry to say that Sesshomaru won't be in those chapters. He'll be busy keeping his friends safe from his bitch of a mum by being an obedient little pup and hating his life with Sara. ...The good thing is that Sara is human so she'll die in the end, maybe? XD**_

_**I don't own the Vocaloids or Inuyasha.**_

_**P.S. This is random but what do you think of Rebecca Black's song, Friday? :D I hate it~**_

* * *

**Sango P.O.V**

Everyday, every single day, I had to endure this. An emo Rin. It just wasn't meant to be. I wish she'd stop being so fucking annoying with that 'Sesshomaru left me, so I'm nothing' talk. God, it's bugging me.

We all, meaning Kagome, Ayame, Lin, Miku and I, had to endure this. She was always complaining to us. And yet, when we came to her for advice on our problems, she'd snap at us and think we were disturbing her. Oh, Rin honey. Just because Sesshomaru broke up with you doesn't mean it's the end of the world, you know.

I have anger management problems. I get it.

But really, these days she seems to think it's ALL about her. Her life, her problems, her troubles. I want the old, energetic bubbly Rin back. Not some bitch who is slowly driving me insane.

I remember it vividly. I was in the toilet, sobbing. That was pretty embarrassing, but I had been reflecting on life. A thought came to me. Miroku had told me he loved me the other day, but.. well, what if he was lying? He could have been just trying to get to my body, after all. Ha, maybe if he knew what my body looked like, he wouldn't want it at all. My back was hideous, covered in old battle scars. I had taken up the job of being a demon slayer over the Middle School years. Everyday, me and Hiraikotsu, my giant boomerang-shaped weapon, would leave the house and get rid of unwanted demons terrorizing some old villages, far away from the city.

I even remember this one encounter in the small village of Hinamizawa... No, this is no time to talk about that strange encounter. I have to get to the important parts.

As I was saying, I had been crying over the thought. Miroku... would he really only love my body? Maybe only my looks.. I glared at the washroom wall through my tears, before picking up a random bottle and smashing it against that very wall, imagining it was Miroku. It was then Rin burst through the door.

She must have seen how deranged I looked, sitting on that leather sofa pushed against a wall in the corner, chest heaving with silent sobs. My hair was in a mess, it didn't take the giant mirror in the washroom to know that.

"What is your problem?" She asked me with eyes void of any emotion.

At the time, I was too stressed and worn out to do anything but collapse on the sofa. "I just think that.. maybe Miroku only loves me for my body.."

Her stoic eyes turned into rageful ones. "Well, at least he LOVES you, isn't it? Don't you know how I feel? Why are you complaining about something so small? Miroku didn't reject you, did he? No, Sango. So shut up!"

Now, all my rage was directed to her instead of Miroku as I sat up straight, curling into a ball. "Rin, not everything is about you! Do you know how painful it is to think that your boyfriend doesn't actually love me for me? You know, this is super infuriating! Stupid bitch, I stuck by you in Kindergarten, and I still do now, but no matter how sick I am of hearing EVERY FUCKING THING you say be about Sesshy-kun, I don't complain."

That's what I wanted to say. But I couldn't bear to. Rin was my friend, no matter how horrible or selfish she was acting. But the way I was breathing, it was as though I actually did say all those hurtful things. Now that I thought it over, I regret not saying them sooner.

Because as soon as Rin left, tears overflowed from my eyes again. This time, not with the thought of Miroku, but with the image of the happy, optimistic Rin that we all knew and loved, being shattered to pieces.

A few days later, I was chatting with Lin about how giant boomerangs were so fun to swing around. She, in turn, told me the advantages of owning a roadroller, most of which, involved pain.

Rin kept sighing to herself, staring at a picture of Sesshomaru and her together, with the words 'what could have been' written below it.

I lost it.

Storming up to her and slapping her was probably not the smartest thing to do, but I did it anyway. And judging from the slap mark on her face, redder than any slap mark I had ever given Miroku, she sure felt it.

And with my rage, came the words I never thought I'd say. It was painful for Rin to hear them, and I do realise I was being harsh, but I didn't care at that point.

"Rin. Look at yourself. Can't you forget about Sesshomaru and go back to the times where you hadn't met him at all?" I screamed.

"When my parents were hurt, he was the one who was there, comforting me," Rin countered. Well, we were there too. Me, Kagome and everybody. Lin and Len felt especially bad since it was their birthday that day. We were comforting her too. Not just Sesshomaru.

"When I got injured, he looked after me and healed my wounds," she continued. Idiot, we would have done that too. And the wounds would have healed overtime anyway.

"Where were you when those incidents happened?" Rin demanded to know.

"I was in the background, being ignored as you went all lovey-dovey with Sesshomaru!" I screamed back, causing the girl to flinch at my tone. I landed another slap on that same spot.

Her pupils refused to look at me. "I'm sorry." Her eyes suddenly glistened with tears. Her face suddenly spun up to face mine, leaving me flabbergasted at her pained expression. "I'm sorry, Sango-kun! I'm sorry, Lin-chan! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

I pet her head, still upset. But, at least I felt slightly better knowing Rin was going back to normal. "Okay, okay.. don't cry anymore, please?"

She nodded eagerly. "Now that I know how you guys feel, I'll put in all my effort to try and change for the better.. because you guys deserve it."

Kagome came up from behind me, along with Ayame, Koga, Inuyasha, Len, Miroku and Miku. They all had goofy grins on their faces. I stiffled a giggle by pinching myself, before we all glomped Rin down.

* * *

**Sesshomaru P.O.V.**

I left as soon as I finished packing.

Her house was huge, nothing compared to mine, but still huge. Who? My fiance's.

Moving into this house would be torture. But if I didn't move into it, there'd be more torture than just a mental one.

After I had (tried to) settle in in the house, the wedding came quickly. Time sure flew by when you stared at a wall and had coversations with it.

Rin.. I wonder what happened to her..

"We are gathered here today.." I blocked out the Priest's words. I don't even know why we were having a Christian wedding, since both she and I were Japanese. My thoughts flowed back to Rin. The last time I saw her, she had been so sad. I remember how I vowed never to cause her tears.

_"Hey, Rin-chan," I called._

_"Yes, Sesshy-kun?" She had replied, her grasp on her ridiculous stuff animal tightened._

_"Don't worry about Miss Kaede," I told her. "She'll be fine." These days, Miss Kaede had become very sickly. She did not appear in school too often. But Miss Kaede would pull through, I swear it!_

_Rin stared at me with her huge, chocolate-coloured orbs of her pupils. "R-really?"_

_I could see that she had been crying. "Yes. And don't cry, Rin-chan. You don't look as cute when you're crying. That's why I'll never make you cry."_

I can still remember how her face instantly brightened up, how she trusted me. I broke that vow twice. Once, at the end of Kindergarten when we had that fight. And secondly, now.

I could see my mother smirk from the corner of my eye. One wrong move could end it all for Rin and our friends..

"You may now kiss the bride," the Priest told me. I stared at her face. I did not kiss her, she kissed me. I did not kiss back, I merely stood there, wishing for it to be over. This would be the start of a new kind of pain, because of her. Her. My fiance. ...Sara.

_**End.**_


	20. The Epic Finale of Awesomeness

_**A/N: Guys, it's been too long. For those of you who know I have Dormiez, well, here's a bonus chapter for ya. ;D**_

_**For those of you who were wondering where the hell I was for the past few months, well... I gave up on the bonus chapters idea, instead, I wrote a sequel! I don't even know why I did that, because I am making up plot as I go. :D Hahaha.. I'll fail at life and live in a box when I grow up. Well, the sequel is called Dormiez, so please check it out. Thanks.**_

_**Also, I received a review calling me a jerk and something about hating Sessh and Sara together. Here's my reply. I know that the two are not supposed to be together, and I think that you're a far greater jerk than me. I'm not one of the million who write happy endings where the two walk into the sunset, because I feel that it's cliche. If you can't appreciate my story, then go read a cliche one. Don't pick on me, alright? *is proud of 12 year old self for handling situation maturely***_

_**I own nothing from Inuyasha. I do own the song, however. :D**_

* * *

It had been years. Years since the sudden departure of Sesshomaru, and years since Len, Lin and Miku had tearfully parted ways with their group. Rin smiled upon remembering their cheerful, smiling faces as they left to continue their studies abroad.

_Sango had said, "Can't you.. can't you stay? Please, I could speak to your parents-"_

_"No. They.. are strict. Very strict," Len had interrupted, his normally high-pitched voice taking on a tone void of emotion._

_Ayame retaliated next. "But.. but-!"_

_"We have done what was expected of us here. We are to leave immediately," Miku took over Len's explaining role._

Present-time Rin rubbed furiously at her eyes, treating her incoming tears as scum. She hated crying, because it made her feel awkward. Tears were silly, they weren't magical and could never benefit her pathetic self. Tears couldn't bring back Sesshy-kun, and they certainly couldn't bring Miku, Len and Lin back.

She remembered how they had put on a last-minute performance for the trio who were leaving.

In all honesty, despite how Rin wanted to punch him in the face, she would have done the same for Sesshomaru. Her stomach knotted up and her face tingled whenever she thought of him. At least, that was her first reaction. Her next actions would usually be to flip over and break the first thing she could get her hands on (and actually lift up, for that matter. Anger was anger, she still had no muscles in her arms.)

_Sango had started to strum her guitar, while Kagome and Ayame got ready with their instruments. Rin had practiced all week, learning how to play the bass. She was no expert, that was for sure, but she at least knew how to fit in some not-so-advanced bass sounds into her song._

_Her lips almost touching the mike in front of her, she sang out a gorgeous melody that had everyone else lost in another world for a while. When they came back to their senses, Sango started playing, both hands working furiously to hold down various strings and strum. Ayame tapped the drums lightly at first, but eventually she would be at her loudest. Kagome stood on standby, her keyboard only needed for a few parts of the song._

_"**I tried to be strong, I tried to move on,**  
_**_cause you'd be better without me.  
__I tried to be safe, I tried to be brave,  
__but I already fell too deep_**

**_Someone, save me!_**

**_Cause I can't do it anymore, acting tough forever  
__You push me down, I'm back for more  
__My happy ending's never!_**

**_But isn't this what life is?  
_**_**Second chances don't exist..**"_

_Everyone immediately knew that she was talking about her love live with Sesshomaru. Len, Miku and Lin almost felt guilty for making her write the song and sing it to them, but then they remembered that she was the one who did everything, whereas they were told to sit back and enjoy._

_Rin's eyes shone under the lights of Lin, Len and Miku's garage. They were filled to the brim with tears, however, she could only continue on. Some parts of the song were dedicated to Sesshomaru, she admitted that the herself, but the rest were for her friends._

_"**I love you, don't want to..**  
_**_Why can't I tame my feelings?  
__Can't breathe, too, I need you  
__'I love you' has no meaning!_**

**_Help me break free!_**

**_Cause I can't do it anymore, acting tough forever  
__You push me down, I'm back for more  
__My happy ending's never!_**

**_Isn't life a mess?  
_**_**Friends and love can never last..**"_

_But that wasn't true. Rin felt that, even though some friends wouldn't be there for you forever, a handful would stick by her through the end, if not in body, then in spirit._

_Her eyelids fluttered close, and for a long, long time since Sesshomaru had left back when they were Freshmen, she allowed the tears to flow freely, leaving fresh trails behind them._

_"**I tried to think twice, I tried to be nice,**  
_**_but I was pathetic without you  
__I tried to say 'Hey, don't need you anyway'  
__but I wanted a love that's true_**

_**I don't want anyone but you**"_

_Kagome's fingers mashed various keys in harmony, creating a beautiful aroma for ears. Every digit worked equally hard, no pinky was allowed to laze around._

_Rin pushed herself to sing the last verses._

_"**This life hurts me!**_

**_But I can do it a little more  
__Being happy, not so sad  
__For my friends I can endure  
__My happy ending ain't that bad.._**

_**My happy ending ain't that bad.**"_

_A smile broke through all the tears covering Rin's face. She smiled._

Everything that happened afterward was a fuzzy blur in her memory, but there was a lot of sobbing and hugging involved. Basically, the typical reaction to the end of the world.

But even before those three had left, there were many more events that had happened.

_"Mom? Dad?" Rin called, poking her head through the door. A bouquet of flowers, wrapped in a giant, polka dot ribbon, was hidden behind her back, her heart racing with excitement to hand it to her parents. It had been a while, but they were finally allowed to leave the hospital after so many torturous months without them._

_"Rin sweetie? We're over here!" her mother chirped back, cheerful as ever. I hope you stopped wondering where Rin's bubbly personality came from. If you still do wonder, I feel very, very worried for your health._

_Rin stumbled along happily, grinning as she made her way to her parents. They had a few scars left from the long-forgotten attack that Koga had saved her from, but other than that, they looked perfectly healthy._

_"Aye, Rin, don't ye forget about me," a kind but slightly rough voice drifted from behind her._

_"Kaede-sensei! Of course not!" Rin exclaimed as she flung her arms around the said woman's neck. "Is your eye fine?"_

_"Eyes cannot regrow, as far as I know," Kaede chuckled, fingering the eye-patch covering her right socket. "But it's nice to see ye care for an old lady, anyway."_

_Rin giggled, covering her upturned lips with her fingers. "You're the nicest 'old lady' I've ever met, Kaede. Thanks for putting up with me and Sesshy-kun!"_

_Kaede smiled gratefully. "Aye, ye give me too much credit. Ye were the most darling angel I ever taught. Speaking of angels, how is Sesshomaru?"_

_Rin's smile twitched, but nobody had taken notice. She didn't want to worry her parents and Kaede, even though she was desperate to tell them about how Sesshomaru left her and how she wanted to cry and just… live in the shell of their shared memories._

_"He's fine, Kaede-sensei. But he, um, moved out, a little while ago," she lied._

_"And you aren't taking it too badly, I assume, Rin sweetie?" her mother asked, concerned. As far as she knew, Sesshomaru was her precious Rin's best friend._

_"..Not at all, mom!" Rin answered, flashing a bright smile at the two._

Now that Rin thought about it, she was such a damn liar when she was younger. It wouldn't change for the better, most likely, but she had to at least try to be happy with her life.

Speaking of which, the said girl was staring at a piece of paper in her hand, listing down all the Colleges that she could go to. It was tedious, but she, Ayame, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga had all compared to see which school they could all go to together. They already lost four people, they weren't willing to be separated from each other anymore.

There were only three schools they could take together: Shikon College, Takahashi College and Ranma Saotome College. Of course, they had decided to choose the best of the three (in other words, the only school with band class), resulting in them breaking the chain of Shikon to head to Takahashi College.

"Eh, we'll be Collegerz!" Koga said loudly to himself, grasping onto the paper.

"That's stupid, 'collegers' doesn't sound right, dumb ass," Inuyasha kicked Koga off his precious, clean bed. They were all sitting around in his room, and Inuyasha didn't take kindly to guys who only wore miniskirts, sitting on HIS bed.

"Then… colleges have dorms, right?" Kagome murmured.

"This one does," Sango noted, "We're too poor to afford apartments close to the school anyway."

Inuyasha coughed. "Correction, you peasants are too poor to afford apartments. I could buy any shit I want to."

A very nice glare from Kagome silenced him and his arrogant ways. And probably made him wet himself along with Miroku, not that they'd admit it if they did.

"Dormies!" Ayame screamed. "We'll book dorms and make sure we all like, bunk up together! So it's settled, we're DORMIES!"

Koga grinned, kicking Inuyasha face-first onto the floor. Ignoring the colorful language and threats sprouting from Inuyasha's mouth, he grinded the said half-demon's face into the carpet. "Then it's settled," he said as he flung his arms around everyone, enforcing (forcing) a group hug. "We're dormiez!"

* * *

_**Ending Note: Remember. Sequel. Dormiez. On my profile. Now.**_


End file.
